Unopened Letters
by hybridwolf10
Summary: NALEY FIC!What happens when Nathan and Haley read letters from eachother that were never sent while Haley was away on the tour.Will they be compeled to rekindle their love.Ok, I'm not great at summaries, but please read it. Enjoy!
1. Letters Left on my Doorstep

Haley opened up her closet and took out a brown shoe box. She opened the box and inside was a large stack of letters. Haley picked one up and read the envelope address.

Nathan Scott

1216 Lalen st. apt. 23

Tree Hill, NC 82349

She put it down and picked up a few more. They were all addressed to the same address. There must have been at least 120 letters in the box. One for each day she was on the tour pretty much. All addressed to Nathan, but never sent.

Haley put all the letters back in the box and carried the box outside. Then she got in her car and drove to Nathan's house, or rather his parents home. When Haley got there Haley put the box down on the porch and wrote Nathan and put a little heart next to it, on the top of the box. Then Haley got back in her car and drove off leaving the box on the porch.

When Nathan got home he saw the box and looked at it sort of puzzled. He knew in the pit of his stomach that it was from Haley. Slowly he picked it up and took it into his house. When he got to his room, he shut the door and put the box down on his bed. Then he opened the box and took out the letter on the top of the pile. Carefully he opened up the envelope and took out the letter. Then he began to read it.

_Dear Nathan, _

_I know you probably hate me right about now. It wasn't more then an hour ago that I was telling you about how Michelle Branch wanted me on tour. I really wanted you to be happy for me, but I can understand how it upset you. Nathan, you have to know that the kiss with Chris meant nothing to me. He just kissed me. I didn't feel anything from it. I love you so much and you're the only one I could ever love this way. Please forgive me for kissing Chris and leaving. I just wish I could make you understand how much this tour means to me and how much music means to me. But you have to know Nathan, that you mean more to me then even music does. I just left, because it was something I had to do... for myself. Though, I know that this tour won't be as much as it should be, because I won't have you here by my side. _

_I guess part of the reason I left is because I love you so much. If that makes any sense at all. What I'm trying to say Nathan is that I've become so dependent on you, that I feel weak when I'm not around you. I just need to get out on my own and do something for myself. That's why I didn't ask you to come on the tour with me. Though, right about now I'm kind of regretting that, cause I miss you already. Maybe later in the tour you can come and see me. Though, I don't know if I'll be able bring myself to talk to you after what I've done. I'm so sorry Nathan. Oh, what the hell am I doing, this letter doesn't make any sense does it? Oh, well chances are I won't have the guts to send it to you any ways. _

_I LOVE YOU, _

_HALEY xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

-----------------------------------------------------

Nathan put down the letter and sighed. He got up and walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. The entire top drawer was chocked full of letters. He grabbed a paper bag from behind his dresser and began to pile all the letters into the bag. All of the letters said _ Haley James-Scott _ There was no address on half of them, because he had written those while she was on the tour and had no idea where to send them. The other half were addressed to

Haley James-Scott

1216 Lalen st. apt. 23

Tree Hill, NC 82349

Once the letters were all in the bag, Nathan wrote ** Haley ** on the bag and went out to his car with the bag. He got into his car and drove to Haley and Brooke's apartment. He quietly walked to the porch and left the back there. Then he walked back home.


	2. Honestly

Brooke opened the door to go down to see Lucas, when she noticed the bag on the porch.

Brooke: Haley there's a bag out here for you!

Haley: Um...ok, Brooke I'll be out there in a sec.

Haley walked outside and stopped next to Brooke staring at the bag.

Brooke: Letters, now that's interesting (brooke raised her eyebrow in a half curious, half all knowing way) Now, I wonder who those could be from. A certain fellow?

Haley: (Furrow her eyebrows slightly) Yeah, probably and by the way, shut up Brooke (duffed her friend lightly on the shoulder.)

Brooke: Ow, what I was just inquiring. So let's see what they say!

Haley: Aren't you supposed to be meeting Lucas?

Brooke: He can wait, come on, come on Roommate, let's take them inside and open them up.

Haley:(Groan) Fine

Haley was secretly really excited to see what the letters said, but as much as she loved Brooke, she didn't really want her reading over her shoulder. Haley slowly walked into the apartment, with the bag in her hand, and Brooke followed, shutting the front door behind them. The Haley made a quick dash into the bathroom and locked herself in with the letters. Brooke banged on the door.

Brooke: (whining) Come on Haley, let me read them too!

Haley: Go see Lucas Brooke.

Brooke: Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssse, Haley, the curiosity is killing me!

Haley: Nope, you can stay out there if you want, but you're time would be much better spent going to see Luke.

Silence from the other end. Haley sighed, Brooke mush have either left, or passed out(hehe)

Haley carefully pulled out a letter and opened it.

_Dear Haley, _

_You left yesterday. I still can't believe you're gone. How could you just leave with Chris like that? I told you that if you left we were through, I didn't mean, but you still left anyway. How could you do that? You crushed my heart Haley! _

_I understand you wanting to go after your dreams, but why'd you have to go on the tour and leave me here behind? Why couldn't I have gone with you? Is it because you have feelings for Chris? Cause honestly Haley I can't find a reason why you wouldn't want me to go with you, except for you having feelings for Chris. If you do have feeling for Chris Haley, well then I guess we're done. Because you've basically left me for him already. _

_Can you at least give me a call when you get this letter and tell me how you feel? Because frankly Haley I'm confused and I'm not sure if I can do this anymore. I can't just sit around waiting and worrying about if you love me anymore. So please Haley, put me out of my misery and just say whatever you need to say._

_Despite all of this, I do still love. I'm just not sure if I can still trust you anymore. Just call. We need to talk._

_-Nathan _

Haley put the letter down as tears stained her eyes. How could she hurt him so much and make him question her feelings? Let alone make him question his trust for her. Haley felt pain flush through her body. She got up and looked into the mirror. Her face was all red and her eyes were puffy and wet. She sighed and sunk back down against the bathroom door.

Nathan was back home sitting on his bed. After just sitting there for a few minutes. He reached into the box and pulled out the next letter. He carefully tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Nathan, _

_I pretty much just finished my first day of the tour. I didn't really sleep much last night, partly because I'm not used to sleeping on a tour bus, but mostly because I was up worrying about you. Worry if you still love me anymore and if you could ever forgive me. Nathan you have to know that my connection with Chris is purely musical. I have no feeling for him. The only person I could feel that way about is you. I love you so much and don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your love in my life. _

_Since we were on the tour bus all day driving, I spent the day trying to write a new song. It's about you, well basically all my songs are about you. Here it is, I wish I could be singing it to you, but here it is down on paper. _

_Honestly I didn't mean to cry so hard the heartache was pouring in like rain _

_I didn't mean to show I care _

_Honestly I didn't mean to laugh so loud but it just sounds so absurd to say that you want me _

_Say that you need me after everything you've done _

_Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought that maybe now _

_We'd have better luck the second time around _

_Its always better the second time I hear _

_Find me in the evening when your ready to dance _

_And I will take you to places where you never thought you'd have the chance to love _

_Love _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you _

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you but the memories keep flooding back like tears _

_I didn't mean to fall in love _

_But sitting here waiting for this is torture _

_I'm so glad you're far away _

_Is that a terrible thing to say? _

_Well, I wonder if you're ok _

_Find me in the evening when your ready to dance _

_And I will take you to places where you never thought you'd have the chance to love _

_Love _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you _

_Oh, I would run myself in circles here without you _

_Oh I've tried and tried _

_And I can't hide from your love _

_Darlin' its too late to show me your intentions _

_You know we've got to find a way to get past all the implications, every situation _

_Every complication that we've come from _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you _

_Darlin' love, love _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you _

_(Song credited to Bethany Joy Lenz, called Honestly) _

_Nathan I love you so much. Please don't give up on us, because I don't think I'd be able to survive without you. _

_LOVE, _

_Haley _

Nathan read the song over and over again about 10 times. Nathan began to remember why he loved Haley's music so much, why he loved her so much. Whatever small musical bond Haley had with Chris wasn't nearly as strong as the one she had with him. The one she had with him was not only musical, but also of trust and love, and that bond, well that bond was unbreakable.


	3. Two Passing Ships

Haley looked at the dial on her watch. It was 3:50. She was supposed to meet Chris to practice music in 10 minutes. Slowly Haley got up. Splashed her face with some water and looked up into the mirror. She looked a mess. Oh well,she thought to herself, not like I care how I look around Chris. Haley opened the door to the bathroom. Brooke was obviously gone. Haley grabbed the bag of letters and hid them under her bed so that Brooke wouldn't find them. Then Haley grabbed her guitar and went outside. She then began to walk down to the music studio to meet Chris.

------------------------------------------

Nathan was lost in his own thoughts. He had to go see her. It wasn't like he was ready to reconcile with her or anything, no it was too soon for that, but he had to go see her and just talk to her. Truthfully he just missed her company terribly.

Nathan stuck the box of letters under his bed and opened the door to his bedroom. Deb was sitting in the living room. She looked up at Nathan.

Deb: Oh hey Nate.

Nathan: Hey, um..mom I'm gonna go out for a walk ok?

Deb: Yeah, sure Nate. Just let me know if you decide to eat dinner out.

Nathan: Yeah, um...I'll call you if I do. Bye mom.

Deb: Bye honey.

Nathan opened the front door and walked outside. It was chilly and the sky was greyed over with clouds. Hmmm..looks like it's gonna rain, Nathan though. Nathan pulled his hood up over his head and began to walk to Haley and Brooke's apartment.

-------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the studio.

Chris: Hey Haley, wow you look like crap.

Haley: Nice to see you too Chris.

Chris: Sorry, just saying. What happened any ways?

Haley:(rolls eyes over slightly) Can we just practice?

Chris: Sure, why not. Chris Keller's always up for a little music.

Haley: Great, so let's get started.

Haley begins to take her guitar out of the case. Chris stops her.

Chris: Actually, I thought we'd sing When the Stars go Blue today

Haley: um..ok

Chris: Alright, so go up to the mic. You start remember.

Haley walked away from her guitar case and up to the mic. Chris started the music and Haley began to sing. She wasn't sing with much energy.

Haley: Dancing when the stars go blue...

Dancing where the evening fell...

Chris: woah, woah Haley, hold up. Where is the energy, the passion?

Haley gives Chris a bitchy look.

Haley: Sorry Chris, incase you haven't noticed I haven't had much "passion" in my life lately.

Chris: Oh come on Haley, you can't let your problems with Nathan effect your music.

Haley: Incase you haven't noticed Chris, Nathan's linked with my music. He's my inspiration, without him, I suck.

Chris: So find new inspiration.

Haley: No...(sigh) I don't think I can do that.

Chris: Well then go home. Clearly you aren't up for this. Call me when you have "inspiration"

Haley: Fine.

Haley gets up. Grabs her guitar and walks out.

------------------------------------------

Nathan gets to the apartment and knocks on the door. Brooke opens up. Lucas is sitting on the couch behind her, visible to Nathan.

Nathan: Um..Hey Brooke is Haley here?

Brooke: No, sorry Nate. She wasn't here when I got home and still isn't back. I think she said something about having practice with Chris today.

At this point Lucas gives Nathan a kind of glare. Nathan ignores it.

Nathan: Oh, ok. Bye then Brooke.

Brooke gives a half smile and a little wave to Nate as she shuts the door behind him.

5 minutes after Nathan leaves Haley comes home.

Brooke: Oh hey, Haley Nathan just dropped by.

Haley: What? Did he say anything?

Brooke: Not really, he just seemed kinda disappoint you weren't here.

Haley: Oh..ok (turn to Luke) Oh hey Luke.

Lucas: Hey Hales, how was practice.

Haley: Crap, just like Chris ...


	4. Come Between us again and I'll Hurt You

Lucas, Brooke and Haley talked for a few hours, ate pizza and you know basically just hung out. At around 8 o' clock Lucas got up.

Lucas: Well I better go, we've got school tomorrow and I've done like zero homework.

Brooke: Yeah, haven't we all.

Haley: Nope, I finished my homework yesterday.

Lucas: Haley you really are...

Brooke: A tutorgirl.

Haley: Yeah, I know. And honestly I wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucas: ok, well bye guys.

Brooke gets up and gives Lucas a little kiss.

Brooke: You sure you don't want me to come home with you Broody?

Lucas: Not unless we're exclusive. Bye Brooke Davis. Bye Hales.

Haley: Bye Luke.

Lucas walks out and shuts the door behind him. Haley stares at Brooke. Brooke turns and notices her staring.

Brooke: What?

Haley: Are you telling me you guys worked nothing out about Rachel and being exclusive.

Brooke: Well, we kinda just started to talk about it and ended up making out instead.

Haley opens here mouth and begins to laugh a little.

Brooke: Yeah, well at least we TALK some.

Haley then glared at Brooke.

Haley: Yeah, that's great Brooke. Thanks.

Brooke: Wait, no Haley I didn't mean it like that.

Haley: No, no I think you did. Besides I can't be that mad at you, it's the truth.

Brooke: Oh roommate, Nathan will come around. I mean he dropped by earlier today, that's gotta mean something.

Haley: Yeah, I guess. Well I'm gonna go lay down in the room ok?

Brooke: Yeah, sure. I'll do my homework out here.

Haley goes into the room and pulls the bag of letters out from under her bed. She reaches into the bag and pulls out a letter from somewhere in the middle of the pile.

_Dear Haley, _

_You called me today and told me to watch the tv, because you were gonna be on. Well I watched. I watched and got my heart crushed again. You said you were with him, you said you with Chris on national TV! How could you do that to me Haley? _

_Well after that I went out to the beach and burned the wedding wall and most of the pictures I have of us. While I was doing this my mom came over to me. She gave me money and told me to go see you. _

_So Haley, I'm coming to see you. When I get there, just tell me that it's not true. That you're not with Chris. That you won't give up on us. Please, Haley just tell me I can wait for you or stay with you on the tour. Haley just do something to show me you still care. _

_I LOVE YOU HALEY _

_-Nathan _

----------------------------------------------------

While walking home from Haley's Nathan decided to stop at Chris's house. Maybe Haley was there. Nathan went up to the door and knocked. Chris opened the door and grinned.

Chris: You just can't get enough of me can you? I'm just too hot for that.

Nathan:(sarcastic) Haha, your funny. Is Haley here?

Chris: Actually you just missed her. Man that girl's PMSing or something. She just stormed out of here mid practice.

Nathan stood there and thought for a second. He realized how afraid he was of her slipping far away again.

Nathan: You know what Chris? I changed my mind. I don't want you to practice with Haley anymore.

Chris looks at him and then starts to laugh.

Chris: Man, u r so indecisive, but I don't think Haley's gonna sing again, until she's back with you any ways. And I told her to call me when she was ready to sing again. So then it's just up to her.

Nathan: Maybe, but it's up to me if I wanna pound your ass or not. And if you come between us again, you can be sure that I will hurt you.

Chris: Hey, hey man ok. I'm not trying to come between you. I'm just following your orders. So maybe you're the one putting me between you guys. Think about that tough guy.

For a minute Nathan looked like he was gonna sock Chris right there and then, but then he turned around and walked off home.


	5. Confusion, Urges and Wet Dreams

The next day at school

Nathan sees Haley walking down the hall.

Nathan: Hey Haley, wait up.

Haley stops and turns around to wait for him. Nathan catches up to her.

Nathan: Hey Haley, I read some of the letters and...

Haley cuts him off.

Haley: Um...Nathan can we please not talk about the letters?

Nathan:(obviously kinda confused and hurt) Um..ok.

Haley: Thanks. Well I gotta go, I have to get to Trig class.

Nathan: oh, ok. Bye Hales.

Haley:(soft and quickly) Bye.

Haley walked off and Nathan just stood there dumbfound.

Nathan POV: What the hell just happened. Did the universe just like switch around? Is she actually avoiding talking to me? Maybe she's angry because I told her last week that the kiss at the Halloween party was a nice moment, but it didn't mean anything. Truthfully it did mean something. It meant everything to me. Why am I tormenting myself? Why am I tormenting her? What the hell am I doing?

--------------------------------------------------

Later That Evening

Nathan knocked on the door of Haley and Brooke's apartment. Haley opened the door.

Haley: Oh, hey Nathan I wasn't expecting you.

Nathan: Yeah, um can I come in?

Haley: Sure.

Haley steps to side so Nathan can enter, then she shuts the door behind him. Nathan looks at Haley, God she was gorgeous. They were standing about 2 inches apart and Nathan was feeling some major sexual tension.

Nathan:Haley about the letters, I read a few of yours and I know you must have read some of mine. I know my letter probably hurt you and I'm really sorry. I love you Haley and I'm so afraid of you slipping away again. I feel weak when I'm around you, but even weaker when I'm not. I miss you so much. I just want things back to the way they were.

Haley looks at confused and hurt.

Haley:(sigh) Is that it?

Nathan: Yeah.

Haley: I love you too.

At this point Haley pretty much lunges on Nathan. Their lips crash and pent up passion is finally released. Between kisses they speak.

Nathan: Is Brooke?

Haley: No.

while still making out the begin to back up into the bedroom. They back up all the way to Haley's bed, where Haley falls back onto it and Nathan leans over on top of her. Because Haley's bed is so small they fall of onto the floor.

Then...

Nathan wakes up.

Nathan groans. It was just a dream. He gets up, goes into the bathroom and turns the cold water on.

**Hehe, I'm sorry was that evil of me? **

**I'll probably UD more later today or tonight. You have to admit though, that was pretty close to a hot Naley scene. Even though it turned out to be a wet dream **

**Ah, but will Nathan's dream be inspirational? **

**Mariah **


	6. Breath in the air,Salty Ocean,Sweet Love

It was 4 am. Nathan had just finished taking his "shower" and was lying in bed trying to get back to sleep, trying to get back to the dream. Once realizing he couldn't fall asleep again Nathan decided he had to go for a walk. He just had to get out and clear his head. Nathan pulled on a sweatshirt and went outside. Then he began to walk, not quiet sure, where he was headed, he just had a feeling in his gut to walk and he was gonna follow it.

-------------------------------------------

Haley couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning all night. Ever since she had left on the tour it had been hard to fall asleep, because she didn't have Nathan sleeping beside her. Tonight it just seem particularly hard and she was too lonely to sleep. Finally Haley got up out of bed and slipped on her shoes.

Haley walked outside in her pajama pants and a tank top. She was gonna go to the beach. Maybe being out there would calm her. Out there where the ocean was. Out there were she married Nathan. Out there where her heart was.

--------------------------------------------

Some how Nathan ended up at the beach. He looked out at the ocean. The waves were tumbling, the sky was gray and it was kinda windy. It looks as though it might rain, or at least get chillier. Then Nathan turned. Off in the distance he saw someone sitting out on the beach. He couldn't quiet make out who it was, but his curiosity got the better of him and he began walking in their direction.

---------------------------------------

Haley saw someone walking toward her. She couldn't quiet tell who it was. That's odd she thought, who'd be out here this early. Strangely she wasn't afraid that someone was walking towards her out on the beach at 4:30 in the morning.

Brrrr...it was cold. Haley rubbed her arms with her hands. She stupidly had forgotten to take a sweatshirt.

-------------------------------------

As Nathan got closer he could begin to make out the features of the person sitting on the beach. They had obviously noticed him coming towards them. Also they looked like they were cold.

Was that Haley? What would she be doing out on the beach this early? Nathan began to walk faster. Now he could tell, yes it was Haley.

--------------------------------------

Haley could now see the person coming towards her clearly. They were only about 20 feet away now. Oh my god, Haley thought to herself. It's Nathan. What's he doing her?

Haley didn't move. Partly out of fear, partly out of cold, but mostly out of love. Instead Haley just sat there and waited.

-----------------------------------

Nathan had to control himself from running over to Haley. By now he was already walking quickly towards her. He was sure she had seen him by now. He could tell by the expression read on her face. It was an expression of hope and angst, it was a Haley expression. It was an expression that he'd seen every time he'd see Haley recently. The expression that showed how much she missed him. The expression that melt and hardened his heart all at once.

Nathan was now standing about a foot away from Haley. Neither of them said anything, but Nathan came closer to Haley and then sat down right next to her. They just sat there in silence for a minute, both gazing out into the ocean, both almost longing to be out there. Haley broke the silence.

Haley: Hi (It was so quiet that Nathan almost didn't hear her)

Nathan: Hey.

Haley shivered a little. Nathan looked at her worriedly.

Nathan: Are you cold?

Haley: Just a little. I stupidly decided to go out to the beach at dawn and I'm wearing pajama pants and a tank top (Haley laughs at herself a little)

Nathan takes of his sweatshirt and hands it too Haley.

Nathan: Here

Haley: Thanks(softly)

Haley pulls on Nathan sweatshirt and breathes in his smell. How she had missed that smell. Nathan looked at her slightly funny.

Nathan: Breathing in the salty ocean air?

Haley: No ( Blunt and truthfully)

They sat there in silence for another few minutes. Nathan glances over at Haley and Haley turns and stares back. Haley gets lost in those ice blue eyes. Wow, she never thought she'd get that look from Nathan again. That look that made her feel so warm and safe inside. That look of love and care. Suddenly, with saying anything Nathan reached his hand over and enveloped his fingers with Haley's. Haley looked down at their hands and then looked up at Nathan and smiled a little.

Then Haley got up pulling Nathan up with her. Nathan looked at Haley slightly puzzled.

Haley: Trust me.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. Was it possible for him to trust her? The Nathan looked deeper into her eyes and there he found his answer. Yes.

Haley began running towards the ocean, pulling Nathan with her. They ran towards the ocean until waves were toppling over them. In that moment they both felt at peace, they both felt safe, they both felt love.

**Hope you guys liked that UD. It was kinda like a poetic sort of fan fic update. Please comment.**


	7. Sweet Poetry and Red Roses

Haley entered the apartment around 6:30. Brooke was up drink a cup coffee on the couch.

Brooke: What happened to you, your soaked and...Haley is that Nathan Scott's sweatshirt you're wearing. Oh my God, did you guys make up and hook up in a hot tub?

Haley: Brooke, if we hooked up, why would my clothes be wet? I don't know about you, but I don't wear clothes while "hooking up"

Brooke: Ok, ok, yeah so what did happen?

Haley starts to walk away towards the bathroom.

Brooke: Where are you going?

Haley: Um..to shower and put my clothes in the dryer.

Brooke: Don't you mean, Nathan's clothes (Brooke gives a sly, pervy look)

Haley: Shut up, it's not what you think. Now I'm gonna shower and there better be coffee left for me when I get out, cause I'm not going to school without having coffee first.

Brooke: Fine, but you have to fill me in on the way to school.

Haley goes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. As she takes off Nathan's sweatshirt she hugs it and sighs, she must have just had one of the most amazing experiences of her life. Haley removes the rest of her clothes and gets in the shower.

-------------------------------------------

When Nathan gets back into the house he's dripping wet. Luckily his parents are still asleep, so he won't get any questioning. Nathan didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he just wanted to let it all sink in. At that moment Nathan Scott was one of the happiest guys on the earth and he didn't even know why, well actually that was a lie, he knew why and he could say it in one word, Haley.

Nathan went into the bathroom, shed his clothes and started the shower. He got into the shower and let the warm water pour down his body. As he showered, he remembered.

FLASHBACK

_Nathan had just gotten home to the apartment. He could hear the shower going. He could also hear Haley singing. She was singing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Nathan loved it when she sung in the shower. Nathan loved her voice. All in all Nathan just loved her so much. _

_Nathan went into the bedroom and stripped down into just his boxers. Then he went and opened the bathroom door. Lucky for him Haley didn't lock the bathroom door while showering. Haley hadn't noticed Nathan had entered the bathroom, but Nathan carefully removed his boxers and the walked into the shower. Haley screamed. _

_Haley: Oh my god Nathan. Don't scare me like that. And excuse me, but if you haven't noticed I'm kinda taking a shower. (give him a fake angry pout) _

_Nathan: So what (smirks) Nothing says I can't shower at the same. _

_Haley: But if you come in here, I can't sing in the shower anymore. _

_Nathan: And why not? _

_Haley: well...because I have to do this. _

_Haley leans in and kisses him. _

_Nathan: Oh, yeah that, well that's just as good as you singing. _

_Haley: Yeah it is, isn't it, now pass me the shampoo. _

END FLASHBACK

------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Haley are walking down the halls of school and while walking Brooke interrogates Haley.

Brooke: So wait, your telling me the whole time you guys were together you didn't even kiss?

Haley: No Brooke, this was something deeper, something almost more special.

Brooke: Um...hello, what's more special the kissing, well besides sex and sex with kiss...

Haley: Brooke, just trust me, this was just as romantic as making out, just a bit deeper.

Brooke: Ah, but why couldn't you have kissed him while the two of you were freezing your ass's off in the water.

Haley: I dunno, I wasn't really think then, I was just in the moment.

Brooke: Hello, you can totally...

Brooke trails off when they get to Haley's locker, because there is a red rose and a note taped to Haley's locker. Haley looks almost with disbelief.

Brooke: Woah.

Haley: Yeah my words exactly.

Haley untapes the rose, smells it and the takes the card down to.

Brooke: So, what's it say.

Haley smiles and hands the card over to Brooke.

_A beautiful rose for a most beautiful lady. _

_Some day this beach might wash away. The oceans might dry. The sun could dim. But on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and Forever. I promise you Haley. _

_Nathan _

Brooke raises her eyebrows as she hands the card back to Haley.

Brooke: Poetry, wow he's turning into his brother.

Haley: It's our wedding vows and shut up it's sweet.

Brooke: Well, I never said Lucas wasn't sweet. In fact, speak of the devil.

The two girls turned to see Lucas approaching.

Lucas: Hello Brooke, Haley . Whose the rose from?

Brooke: Haley's lover.

Lucas: Who would be..?

Haley: Don't make me smack you Lucas.

Lucas: Chill Haley, I was just kidding. I wonder why Nathan had the sudden change of heart. Echem, speaking of changes of heart, brooke...

Brooke: No Luke, I haven't changed my mind about being exclusive.

Lucas: ok then. Um...I'll catch you guys later, I gotta find Peyton.

Haley and Brooke: K bye.

When Lucas left Haley held the rose close to her and sighed.

Brooke: Oh my god Haley, your such a sucker.

Haley: Oh, so what if I'm please by simple romantics like a red rose.

Brooke: Oh well, I'm happy for you. Does this mean the two of you are back together.

Haley: You know what? I honestly have no idea.

Brooke: Wow, you should get on that gurlie.

Haley: Yeah, well I'm just living in the moment here. Playing it by ear.

**So is it official, are they back together? Or is Naley going to go through the courtship that they never really had? **

**Hope you guys liked it **

**mariah **


	8. Maybe Cheerleading won't be all that bad

The end of 6st period bell had just rung and Haley was heading home when she heard someone running behind her and yelling.

Brooke: Haley James-Scott where the he(( do you think you're going!

Haley: Um...home. (gives Brooke a funny look)

Brooke: Um..hello did you forget, today is the first official basketball practice of the season, which means the first official cheer practice of the season too.

Haley: oh.

Brooke: Oh, so...you did remember this didn't you, but you were heading home any ways?

Haley: Well, I thought, since Rachel's still on the team...

Brooke: Oh no, Haley you are staying on the squad. I need as many allies as I can get.

Haley:(groan) fine

Brooke grabs Haley's arm and begins to drag her towards the changing room. On there way towards the dressing room they run into the basketball team, including Nathan and Lucas. Nathan looks puzzled.

Nathan:Haley, why is Brooke dragging you with her to cheer practice.

Brooke grins at Nathan. Haley looks slightly embarrassed.

Brooke: Haley's the latest addition to the cheer squad.

At this point Lucas walks up to them.

Lucas: (laughing) What?

Haley smacks his shoulder.

Haley: Shut-up, this was all Brooke's idea, I'm just a pawn in her plan.

Lucas: Plan to what.

Brooke: Nothing! Come on Haley!

Haley: urghhhh... Fine

As Brooke continues to drag Haley to the locker rooms Haley looks back and sees Nathan looking at her. Maybe it was her imagination, but it looked like he was half grinning to himself.

-------------------------------------------

Brooke: all right girls, let's start with some stretches!

All the cheerleader, fully dressed in uniforms began to stretch. As Haley was coming up from a stretch she saw Nathan standing in front of her.

Haley: Hey.

Nathan: So, a cheerleader?

Haley: Yeah, I made the mistake of rooming with Brooke and everything with Brooke has strings attached, well except for her relationship with Lucas, but that's a whole different story.

Nathan grins.

Haley: What?

Nathan: Nothing.

Haley: umhum. Sure...so Nathan I hope this doesn't seem to forward, but I have to know, where are we, are we back together, was that all just some nice moment that passed...?

Nathan: hmmm...I like to think of where we are now as a sort of courtship.

Haley: A courtship?

Nathan: Yeah, by the way have I ever told you how hot you look in a cheerleading outfit.

Haley smiles a little.

Haley: Yeah, actually you have.

Nathan: Well, I think it bears repeating.

Nathan then turns around and runs off to where the basketball players are huddled. Haley looks star struck. She sighs a little, but her moment is ruined when she gets hit in the head with a pom pom. She turns around to see Brooke staring at her.

Brooke: Um...hello earth to Haley. I know that lover boy was just over here talking to you, but PAY ATTENTION! We're running some moves now.

Haley: Oh ok Brooke, sorry.

Haley joins the squad in doing the moves. She turns a little to get a good view of Nathan playing basketball. Maybe being a cheerleader wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. College Talking, Beach Walking

**Ok, we all know that it's their senior year at Tree Hill high, and I don't quiet get why colleges haven't been brought up yet in the show, but I am gonna put them in my fic. Enjoy! **

The classroom was filled with Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Tim, and Mouth. Whitey was at the head of the classroom. Whitey was lead what he liked to call a "college workshop". It was a small group thing that all students had been grouped into with different teachers and it was going to go on twice a week until they all got college acceptance letters.

Whitey: all right listen up. This is a college workshop. You all are graduating at the end of this school year and I'm hoping you all plan to go to college. Now if you don't plan to go to college, then you can walk out right now, because this class will be of no use to you.

Nobody moved. They all just kinda stared at Whitey.

Whitey:(half smiley) Good. Ok so we're gonna start by having you all write down the colleges where you want to apply.

Whitey handed out papers and people began to write down on their papers. After it looked like everyone was done writing down the colleges Whitey spoke again.

Whitey: all right, now I'm gonna ask you all to share with us where you plan to apply. Mrs. Scott, why don't you go first.

Haley blushed a little. It made her happy that Whitey called her Mrs. Scott. It was kinda evidence that her and Nathan were still legally married.

Nathan, Brooke and Lucas all stared anticipatingly in Haley's direction. Lucas wanted to go to school near where ever his best friend went. Brooke wanted to stay pretty close to Haley. Nathan was kind of dreading this. He knew Haley could get into places he wouldn't have a shot at and he wanted to stay near her, I mean, how could they work it out if they went to colleges far away from each other?

Haley: Ok um... Julliard, Bard, NYU, UC Berkeley, and UNC.

Whitey: UC Berkeley, that's out in California isn't it? Kinda far away from here don't you think?

Haley: Yeah, I like it because they have a good writing program and I dunno, it'd be nice to go somewhere outside of the East Coast. Although I guess if I can help it, I'd rather stay closer to home.

Whitey: Yeah, I think you've got a pretty good shot a Julliard. I bet they'd love to have a rock star. Ok, Lucas you go next.

Lucas: Ok, firstly a lot of these are the same as Haley's, because, well I wanna be near my best friend. (smiles at Haley, she smiles back.) Ok, UC Berkeley, also for the writing, Bard, UNC, NYU, Emerson and Sarah Lawrence.

Whitey: Fair enough to want to be with your friend, but make sure there's something at the school to interest you too.

Lucas: Yeah, I know. All the schools I picked have pretty good writing programs and that's what I'm really looking into.

Whitey: Hmmm...not basketball?

Haley gives a worried glance at Lucas and Nathan gives him angry yet curious look.

Lucas: Nah,I think I've lost my touch some.

You could read the relief on Haley's face. Two people noticed this, one was Lucas and the other was Nathan. Nathan looked puzzled. Why would Haley be relieved that Lucas wasn't doing basketball?

Whitey: Ah well, it's your choice. I can't decide for you. Ok Nathan, where do you plan to go.

Nathan: I don't really know yet coach.

Whitey: Why the hellnot?

Nathan: I need to do some research on the basketball programs at some schools first.

Whitey: Like where?

Nathan: well...(kinda embarrassed) Berkeley, NYU, UNC...

Haley's heart lept a little. Nathan wanted to be with her in college or at least near her.

Whitey: They've all got ok basketball teams.

Nathan: Well, I'll apply to those places then.

Whitey: Hmmm...yeah, Nathan, what made you choose those places any ways?

Nathan: Well um...um...

Nathan was too embarrassed to say it in front of the class. He wanted to be near Haley, plain and simple.

DING DING

Whew saved by the bell.

Whitey: Ok, well pick up on this on Friday. I suggest you all do a little research on some colleges and maybe add some more to your lists, or(looks at Nathan) get to know the ones you already have on your list.

Everyone gets up and walks out of the classroom to head home. Brooke comes up behind Haley as she's walking out.

Brooke: So, looks like your all set with choices of where you wanna apply.

Haley: Yeah, my hopes are set a lot on Julliard, but I'd be cool with just about any of them.

Brooke: So...seems like Nathan wants to be near you, remind me again where you two are again.

Just then Nathan comes up behind them.

Nathan: We're right her Brooke.

Nathan then grins, puts his arm around Haley and begins to walk her away from Brooke.

Brooke: Hey! Where are you going with my roommate? We were heading home.

Nathan: Don't worry Brooke. I just want to talk to her. I'll bring her home safely.

Brooke: Talk, right, suuuuuurreeee.

Haley gives Brooke a look. Then she looks over to where Lucas is.

Haley: Hey Brooke, speaking of talking, maybe you should go TALK to Lucas.

Haley give Brooke a little push in Lucas's direction.

Brooke:(groan) Haley, do...

Haley: Go Brooke. I'll meet you back at the apartment later. And if you have a guest, PLEASE remember the scruchy system.

Brooke: Hehe, yeah same to you. Later Tutor roomie.

Haley: Bye Brooke.

Brooke walks off toward Lucas and Nathan and Haley begin to walk together away from school. Nathan has taken his arm off of Haley's should and taken her hand instead. As the walk, Nathan starts a conversation.

Nathan: So, what's the scrunchy system?

Haley: Oh, um..nothing. Maybe I'll show you later, or some other time. So where are we walking any ways?

Nathan: Um..how about to the beach?

Haley smiles to herself a little. Nathan catches this and smiles a little too.

Haley: Yeah, the beach sound good.

------------------------------------------

When Nathan and Haley got to the beach they found a dry spot of sand and sat down beside each other.

Nathan: So got your heart set on Julliard?

Haley: I dunno, it's my first choice, but I'd be happy at any of the places I'm gonna apply to. I mean, I can work on my music anywhere and I wanna be near my friends too.

Nathan: Yeah, me too. So how's the music thing going any ways.

Haley: Not to well... Also I'm not really working with Chis anymore, because he says my heart isn't in the music right now, well...that's actually kinda true.

Nathan: Why isn't your heart in it?

There was silence for a few seconds and then Haley responds softly.

Haley: You.

Nathan: Meaning?

Haley: Look Nathan music is connect to love, and I love you. Basically without you constantly in my life my music is crap.

Nathan, well I'm here now.

Haley: Yeah, but what is a courtship exactly? I mean what does it involve in your mind?

Nathan smiles slyly.

Nathan: Well it involves me stalking you sometime (he winks), leaving you thinks like poetry and rose, oh and this.

Nathan leans in and kisses Haley: Haley kisses him back and puts her hands on the back of his neck. Then after a little while Haley pulls away.

Nathan: Why'd you do that?

Haley: You're not gonna come and serenade outside my window are you? (jokingly)

Nathan:(laughs) No I think we'll leave the singing to you.

Haley: Good, cause I've heard you sing and...

Nathan: Um...ouch!

Haley: Haha, sorry, you know I love you.

Nathan: Yeah (softly) I love you too.

Haley smiles. Her heart basically lept at those words. Nathan smiled at Haley too and reach over to grab her hand.

Nathan: So, you wanna go get something to eat, or to you need to get home for Brooke.

Haley: Getting something to eat sounds good. If things went well with Lucas, then the two of them will want some time alone together and if they didn't go well, well Brooke will want some time alone.

Nathan: Ok, where do you wanna go.

Haley: mmm...Karens! Oh, haha that reminds me I have to work tonight.

Nathan: So what your gonna work on, our date?

Haley: Oh, is this a "date" (She says this playfully)

Nathan: Yeah, it is. (smirks)

Haley: Ok, well I'll eat with you first at Karen's and then start working. I'm sure that'll be cool with Karen.

Nathan: Alright then, but first before we go.

Nathan leans in and kisses Haley sweetly.

Haley: mm..I've missed this.

Nathan: Yeah, me too.


	10. Bella Notte

When Nathan and Haley got to the cafe they saw Lucas and Brooke sitting at the counter. When Lucas saw Nathan and Haley he got kind of confused, Haley shot him a smile and Nathan gave him and evil look. Nathan may be ready to forgive Haley, but he wasn't ready to forgive Lucas. Lucas ignored Nathan's glare and smiled back at Haley.

Lucas: Hey Hales.

Haley: Hey Luke, um...do we both have work shifts tonight.

Lucas Nah, my mom said that since it wasn't really crowded we could both take the night off.

Haley: (laughs a little) Yet some how we still both ended up her.

Brooke: Haha, yeah well I was hungry and you can't convince Lucas to eat anywhere but here.

Nathan: Yeah I'd have to say the same goes for Haley.

Haley: I can't help it, I was basically raised here.

Lucas: Yeah, but only because you wanted to see my beautiful face everyday (grins)

Haley: Oh, don't flatter yourself Luke. I was totally here all the time for Karen's wonderful cooking. (jokingly)

Just at the mention of her name Karen walks up behind the four of them.

Karen: Did I hear a compliment about my wonderful cooking. Well no wonder I never seemed to get you out of my cafe Haley. I mean my food got so addicting to you that you actually took a job her. (kiddingly) Hey Nathan, long time no see. You should come around here more often, maybe you'll get addicted to the food like Haley. (Karen smiles sweetly at Nathan and then turns to Haley and winks secretivly at her.)

Nathan: Yeah, thanks Karen. I think I will come around here more often actually.

Haley: Mm..to see my beautiful face. (Looks at Nathan and gives him a little puppy dog pout)

Nathan: Of course.

Haley: Yay! ( She turns and gives Nathan a little peck on the cheek.)

Brooke, Lucas and Karen all beam at Haley. Both happy and surprised that Nathan and Haley were being all lovey dovey again.

Karen: So what would all four off you like to eat. Something of my wonderful cooking?

Lucas: Actually, I was just about to cook dinner for me and Brooke. Hey Hales why don't you come and help so we can make enough food for all of us. Mom, you want some food too?

Karen: Only if I can help cook it.

Haley: Sounds good to me.

Lucas, Haley and Karen all head off into the kitchen leaving Brooke and Nathan sitting at the counter alone.

Brooke: So, you decided to finally forgive Haley, huh?

Nathan: Yeah, I came to the realization that I want Haley in my life and that I don't want to waste another day being without her.

Brooke: So what are you guys like dating again now or something?

Nathan: Nah, I like to think of it more as a courtship. I mean me and Haley are already married and even though we're currently not living together we're beyond the datting phase.

Brooke: Hm..interesting.

Nathan: Yes, my life is interesting isn't it? (jokingly) So Brooke what's up with you and Lucas?

Brooke: Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question.

Nathan: Ew, Brooke he's my brother and plus I'm straight. (laughs)

Brooke: Not funny Nathan, you know what I'm talking about.

Nathan: Wow, is Brooke Davis being serious.

Brooke: Yes I am, now tell me why you guys are shotting evil glares at eachother and like not talking.

Nathan: It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about it.

Brooke: Fine, then I won't tell you what's going on with me and Luke, but you should know Nate, I think you're going to have a hell've a time not being friends with Lucas, but hanging around Haley.

Just as Nathan opens his mouth to respond Lucas, Haley and Karen come out carrying plates of food out. It was clear from Haley and Lucas's expressions that Lucas had told Haley what was happening with him and Brooke. They put five plates of spagetti and meatballs down on the counter.

Lucas: Spagetti and meatballs.

Haley: It was Karen's idea.

Karen: Well, I thought it was appropriate. I mean look at this Bella Notte.

Brooke: Um...ok, Karen my Italian's not that good, remind what that means again.

Haley: ( laughing at Brooke) Brooke, it's from Lady and the Tramp. You know when they go to the Italian restaurant and are eating spagetti and the Italian guy is singing.

Brooke: Um...still not following.

Lucas sits down beside Brooke and puts his arm around her waist.

Lucas: (sweet and caringly) It means beautiful night.

Nathan doesn't wait for Haley to sit down. He grabs her waist and pull her down beside him, almost onto his lap. The he keeps his arm around her waist, almost possesivly, like someone might come over and snatch her away.

Karen, noticing the two couples starting to get cozy while eating, got up with her plate of spagetti.

Karen: I'm going to go eat in the back ok. You kids have fun.

Haley: Ok Karen,. thanks for helping us cook the spagetti.

Karen: Anytime Haley.

Karen then walks away into the other room. The two guys are so distracted just by the fact that they got to put their arms around the girls waists that they hadn't realized the girls were wolfing the spagetti down. After a while Nathan finally noticed.

Nathan: Woah, what is this a race.

Both girls look at him for a minute like he's nut.

Brooke and Haley: Yes!

Lucas: (Obviously just as puzzled as Nathan) Why?

Brooke and Haley just looked at eachother and grinned. Who was gonna finish and get back to the apartment first? Who ever did, got the bedroom.

Brooke: Haley, you know I need those scruchies!

Haley: So do I!

The guys watched the girls totally confused, Shrugged and then began to eat their own spagetti.

**Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying my fic. Please comment, I'd love some feedback.**

**Naley Forever!**

**Mariah**


	11. The World Finally Seems right

Brooke and Haley had both long since finished their spaghetti, but both Lucas and Nathan were just slowly eating theirs. Both Girls looked about ready to clobber the guys.

Brooke: Come on Lucas! Damn, you're such a slow eating.

Haley: Nathan, come on, can't you eat any faster?

Lucas: Why are we hurrying eating any ways?

Brooke leaned over and whispered softly in Lucas's ear. Then a grin ear to ear spread out on Lucas's face. He began to eat a little bit faster.

Nathan: Hey, Haley, I thought we'd go hangout at the beach house after this, because my dad's living in the house with my mom, so the beach house will be empty. Brooke, Lucas, you guys can come to.

Brooke was right, Nathan had to make some sort of effort of kindness towards Lucas if he want to make Haley happy. It didn't mean he had to be friends with Lucas, just friendly towards him.

Both Girls froze. The beach house had several rooms in it and a hot tub. Now, that sound way better then their little apartment. Brooke grinned at the thought of a hot tub.

Haley: Um..ok, sounds good to me.

Brooke: Yeah, that's cool with me, so long as we can use the hot tub.

Brooke turns and winks at Lucas.

Haley: Oh, Brooke Gross! I know all about you, Lucas and hot tubs.

Nathan: Do I want to know what thoughts are crossing Brooke's mind right now?

Brooke and Haley: No!

Lucas: Well, I wouldn't mind...

Haley: Lucas, please no graphic images.

Lucas: What, I was just going to say I wouldn't mind know what Brooke was thinking sometimes.

Haley: Yeah, whatever Luke. Hurry up and finish your food so we can go.

Brooke: You sound like his mom.

Lucas: It's cause she spends so much time with my mom.

Haley: Haha, well it's because she's so much cooler then you are.

Nathan is just sitting there finishing up his food and listening to their conversation. Even if him and Lucas weren't on the best terms, he did love Haley's relationship with Lucas, it showed the kind of loyalty and love Haley was capable of. Haley noticed that Nathan was just kinda sitting there and staring at them. She moved to her side a little so she was sitting on Nathan's lap. Nathan grinned at her.

Nathan: Um, excuse me miss, but how am I supposed to finish my spaghetti with you sitting on me?

Haley: You only have one string of spaghetti left.

Nathan: Well, yes, but I was going to eat it.

Haley: Fine.

Haley picked up the string of spaghetti with her fingers and feed it to Nathan. Then after he finished it she gave him a little peck on the lips.

Lucas: Ok, my appetite's gone. I'm ready to go.

Haley: Haha, I knew I could make it so you both finish your food.

Brooke: Haley, you rock. Come on Broody.

Brooke grabs Lucas's hand and pulls him up off his seat. Nathan then lifts Haley off his lap and intertwines his fingers with hers. All four of them walk out of the cafe. Nathan and Haley holding hands and Lucas having his arm around Brooke's waist.


	12. Hot Tubs, Hot Girls, Hot Guys

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan arrived at the beach house at about 7:00. The sun was just beginning to set and the air was still nice and warm. Haley stared off towards the ocean at the sunset. It was so beautiful, a mixture of red, orange and golden light. She turned to Nathan and spoke to him softly.

Haley: Look at the sunset, isn't it gorgeous?

Nathan, turned and looked at Haley instead of the sunset.

Nathan: Yeah, you are.

Haley: Haha, that's sweet, but seriously Nathan you should have a look at the sunset. Luke, Brooke you guys too, isn't it gorgeous.

Lucas gazes at the sunset and then turns to Brooke. Brooke and Nathan are both now gazing at the sunset with Haley. Brooke turns to see Lucas gazing into her eyes.

Lucas: My love for you is as beautiful and bright as the sun setting on the ocean.

Brooke: (sweetly) You really are a poet, aren't you.

Lucas leans in and kisses Brooke sweetly. Haley gets one of those, "Ew" looks on her face. Nathan catches Haley's look and tries to keep himself from laughing. He clears his throat and Brooke and Lucas stop kissing.

Nathan: So, I thought we could all go in the hot tub.

Lucas: Good idea, but we don't have bathing suits and there's no way I'm skinny dipping with you and Haley there too.

Nathan: (a little coldly) You won't have to. I have an extra suit for you and my mom's left tons of all suits that don't fit her anymore lying around her, so unfortunately the girls won't have to go nude either.

Brooke: Ewww! Haley, your husbands a perve.

Haley: And you aren't?

Brooke: Ok, good point. So come on let's go get changed and get in that hot tub!

Nathan: (Chuckling at Brooke's enthusiasm) Ok Brooke, just let me go find bathing suits for you guys.

They all go into the beach house shutting the door being them. Lucas, Brooke and Haley all sit down on the couch, while Nathan goes to get them all bathing suits. A few minutes later Nathan comes back with, red swim shorts for Lucas, blue for himself, a skimpy black bikini for Haley and a pink one for Brooke. He hands the suits to them.

Nathan: Ok, Brooke and Haley, you guys can go change in my parents room and me and Lucas will go change in mine.

Brooke: Why does Haley get the black bikini?

Haley: Because I hate pink. (sticks her tongue out at Brooke)

Lucas: It's ok Brooke, I love pink. (winks at Brooke)

Haley: Ew, Luke, why don't you wear the pink bikini then?

Lucas: Um, no that's ok.

Nathan: all right you guys, lets go change already so we can go in the hot tub.

They all went off into the rooms and changed. When they came out the girls looked gorgeous in the skimpy bikinis. Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off of Haley. Though, Haley didn't notice, because she couldn't keep her eye off of his muscular chest.

Brooke: Tutor Girl you look hot in a bikini!

Brooke playfully smacks Haley's a$$.

Nathan: Hey! ( Nathan yells this with a goofy grin on his face)

Brooke: Oh, I'm sorry, did I steal your job?

Nathan: Yeah.

At this point Haley gives a little shriek and pretends to hide behind Lucas.

Haley: Ah, Luke save me from those perverts!

Lucas steps away from Haley and goes over to Brooke putting his arm around her.

Lucas: Sorry Hales, one of those perverts is my girlfriend.

Brooke: Mmm..that has a nice ring to it doesn't it.

Lucas: Yeah, it does.

Nathan takes this opportunity of Haley being distracted by watching Brucas with a fake grossed out look on her face.

Nathan: Haha, now I get Haley.

Haley: What?

Turns to see Nathan swiftly coming towards her. She shrieks a little and begins to run, giggling as she runs. Nathan catches up to her when she gets to to the deck where the hot tub is. He grabs her around the stomach and holds her tight.

Haley: (laughing) Ah, Nathan put me down!

Nathan: all right fine.

He carefully put Haley down about two inches away from his own body. He still had is hand on her hips. Haley stares up into his gorgeous blue eyes. Then he leans down and kisses her passionately. They continue kissing until the hear an "echem". They turn to see Lucas and Brooke standing behind them.

Lucas: Oh, gross.

Brooke: Ok, hello, can we actually get in the hot tub? I'm freezing my a$$ off!

Nathan: all right, let's get in.

The four of them slide into the the hot tub. The water was perfect temperature. Nathan and Haley cuddled in one corner of the hot tub and Lucas and Brooke cuddled in the other. Suddenly they saw two people coming towards the deck. A guy and a girl...


	13. BACK OFF!

Guy: Well doesn't this look cozy.

Girl: Mind if we join you?

Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas all did not look very happy about their visitors. Haley and Brooke both rolled their eyes and groaned, while Lucas and Nathan both menacingly glared at their visitors. To top it all of, they were all totally confused why their to visitors were together.

Brooke: Bitches of a feather flock together?

Rachel: Yeah, why do you think we're following you around Brooke?

Brooke: Oh haha, very funny.

Nathan: We don't have room for anymore!

Chris: Oh come on, I could squeeze in between you and Haley.

At this point Lucas and Haley looked at each other. Their glances screamed out worried and pssed as he(( all at once.

Haley: What the He(( are you doing here Chris.

Chris: Well, I came to see you of course baby.

Nathan: Hey back off Keller!

Chris: Well, it looks like you two made up. Does that mean you're ready to start practicing music again Haley?

Haley: Yeah, I am. But not with you. Chris, just go away. Haven't you already caused enough trouble in my life?

Chris opened his mouth to speak when he notice Rachel was stripping down to her underwear and trying to get into the hot tub next to Lucas. Chris grinned maliciously.

Brooke: Hey! Back off bitch

Lucas: Quit it Rachel.

Haley had had enough at this point. She'd seen Lucas and Brooke both really strive for the relationship they were in now and she didn't want to ever let Nathan go again. Haley moved over to where Lucas was in the hot tub and shoved Rachel. Rachel fell back and landed on the sand of the beach a few inches away from the deck.

Rachel: What's your problem bitch? You have a thing for Lucas too?

Haley: No you and Chris are my problem! A huge problem in fact, that needs to be removed! You can't just come here and ruin relationships! Lucas is my best friend and I'm not gonna see some wh0r destroy his relationship with Brooke. Nathan is my husband and I love him more then anything in the world and there is nothing you can do about it Chris. So just Fk off!

At this point Haley is glaring and looks totally fumed. Nathan puts his are around her to calm her a little.

Nathan: Don't the two of you have anything better to do then bother us?

Chris: Fine, we'll go for now, but I'm not gonna leave you alone Haley James.

Haley: That's Haley James-SCOTT!

Chris: Whatever, come on Rachel.

Chris helps Rachel up off the sand and they walk off together.

Brooke: God, I hate her so much! Him too!

Lucas: You're not alone there.

Haley: Defiantly not.

Nathan: I love you Haley.

Haley: Huh. Well that was kind of out of context (laughs) not that I'm complaining.

Nathan: No, I mean it. That was incredible how you stood up to them. It made me realize that you're really always going to be here for me and I'll always be there for you.

Haley: (starting to get teary eyed) I love you so much Nathan.

Haley puts her arms around Nathan's neck and kind of lies on his chest in the hot tub. She put her head against his chest and just let herself listen to his heart beat.

Brooke: Yeah, three cheers for Tutor girl for shoving Rachel.

Lucas: Haha, yeah. Hip hip hurray!

Haley: Yeah, that was pretty great wasn't it?

Nathan: Not as great as this.

Nathan leans down and kisses Haley sweetly.

Haley: Well, nothing's greater then that.

Nathan: (devious smile) Oh, I can think of a few things.

Lucas: Oh, ew!

Brooke: Yeah, that is gross. So what are you guys going to do about Chris. He said he wasn't gonna leave you alone.

Haley: It doesn't matter. Chris Keller can't tear us apart. Nothing can.

Nathan: Yeah and besides, I'm going to pound him next time I see him.


	14. You're such a tease

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Haley had all gotten out of the hot tub and changed into their clothes. They were all sitting on the couch, or rather the guys were sitting on the couch and the girls were sitting on the guys.

Nathan: So it's already almost 10 and there's school tomorrow. Should we all go home and sleep?

Lucas: Brooke, you can come stay at my house.

Haley's eyes light up and she jumps up like and excited little girl. Shes grinning.

Haley: Yes! I get the apartment all to myself.

Nathan: Mind if I join you. I don't wanna go home.

Nathan gives Haley puppy dog eyes. Haley smiles and runs her hand through his hair.

Haley: Well...I suppose...

Nathan: You suppose? What do you want to go home all alone to that dark scary apartment?

Haley: Oh, I wouldn't say the apartment is scary. Well, maybe the wall is...

Nathan: Hey, I'm sorry. I'll paint it for you again. (pouts a little more)

Haley: Nah, I'll leave the painting to someone more professional. Yes, you can come to the apartment with me.

Nathan smirks a happy smirk . Lucas rolls his eyes and the lifts Brooke off his lap and gets up himself.

Lucas: Alright, well me and Brooke are gonna go home then.

Haley: Yeah, well leave her with you too.

All four of them exit the beach house. Nathan and Haley walk off in one direction and Brooke and Lucas in another.

-----------------------------------------------

When Nathan and Haley get into the apartment Haley yawns sleepily.

Haley: Wow I'm tired. Not so sure I can even make it to the bedroom.

Haley purposly leans back on Nathan a little. Nathan takes this as a sign and scoops Haley up in his arms. Haley smiles at him.

Haley: Why thank you.

Nathan: No problem. Hey can I have a kiss for picking you up.

Haley: Mmmm...do I have to?

Nathan: Unless you want me to drop you.

Haley: (wide eyed) You wouldn't dare.

Nathan: Try me.

Haley: (pouts a little) Fine.

Haley puts her arms around Nathan's neck and leans in untill it looks as though she's going to to kiss him, then she manages to get herself out of Nathan's arms and runs into the bedroom. Nathan gets a sad and confused look on his face. Haley dissapears from view into the bedroom. Nathan slowly walks towards the bedroom.

Nathan: Hey! I thought you were sleepy. Where did you get the energy to run away from me?

Nathan doesn't get a response.

Nathan: Haley?

Nathan gets to the doorway of the bedroom and Haley basically jumps out at him. She throws her arns around his neck and kisses him passionatly.

Haley: There. Happy?

Nathan: (grins) Very.

Nathan leans in to kiss Haley again, but she turns around and walks over to the bed.

Nathan: Arg! Haley, you're such a tease.

Haley: (yawn) am I?

Haley grabs a pair PJ pants off of her bed and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. While Haley is in the bathroom Nathan strips down to his boxers and sits down on the bed. When Haley comes out of the bathroom she's wearing a white tank top and her PJ pants. She sees Nathan sitting on the bed in his boxers and grins. She goes over to him, sits down on his lap and kisses him softly.

Haley: Why am I a tease again?

Nathan: Mmm...I dunno, maybe because of this.

Nathan leans in and kisses Haley again. Their kissing escalates untill Nathan is on top of Haley and Haley is laying down on the bed. Nathan starts to take off Haley's shirt, when she pulls back.

Nathan: What did you do that for?

Haley: Well, we're at a courtship stage right?

Nathan: I guess.

Haley: Let's not ruin it, ok?

Nathan: Meaning no sex? (Nathan looked as though he might cry.)

Haley: (Babying sarcastic voice) Aw Nate, don't cry. (She laughs a little and then goes back to her own sweet voice.) Nathan, let's just wait a little, I mean we just got back together and I don't wanna ruin it.

Nathan: Alright, but I'm holding you to that "little while".

Haley: Haha, ok.

Nathan: So I guess we should go to sleep then?

Haley: Hang on a second there.

Nathan: What?

Haley: This.

Haley leans in and kisses Nathan sweetly. Then she snuggles up ton him and puts her head on his chest.

Haley: Ok, Now we can go to sleep.

Nathan: I love you Haley.

Haley: I love you too.

Nathan: Ok, now we can go to sleep.

Haley: Mmm...I can't fall asleep now.

Nathan: Why not?

Haley: You smell so good and I've missed your smell so much that I just want to lay here and smell you.

Nathan: Um...that's kinda weird Haley.

Haley: Haha, yeah, but do you mind it.

Nathan: Of course not. You smell incredible too.

Nathan and Haley just lay there for a while, all snuggled up to each other untill they both finally fell asleep. They were both as content as can be.


	15. Toaster Waffles

It was about 6:30 when Haley woke up. She was always a early riser. She looked over at Nathan sleeping peacefully. One of his arms was wrapped protectively over her. Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan a little. Nathan groaned a little and didn't open his eyes. Haley rolled her eyes and pouted a little. She tried to get Nathan's arm off from her, but his grip was really strong. Haley sighed and then leaned in really close to Nathan's ear so it looked as though she was going to whisper in his ear. Then she yelled.

Haley: NATHAN WAKE UP!

Nathan quickly removed his arm from Haley and jumped about two feet in the air.

Nathan: Jez Haley, what was that for?

Haley: (looking at him sweetly as she got up off the bed.) You wouldn't wake up and we have to go to school today.

Nathan: And there wasn't another way to wake me up other then deafening me?

Haley: Well, I tried kissing you, but you just groaned.

Nathan: Well...

Haley: Yes, see that's the only way I could wake you, because I couldn't go anywhere with your arm around me.

Nathan: Yeah, you think that was maybe purposeful.

Haley: Maybe, but I need to shower and I don't want to be late for creative writing, it's my favorite subject.

Nathan: Yeah, it's my favorite subject too. You know why?

Haley: Um, because it's the only class you have with me.

Nathan: Yep.

Haley: That's sweet.

Haley goes over to Nathan and kisses him softly. Nathan puts his arms on Haley's waist, but she pulls away. Nathan looks at her sadly.

Haley: Oh, don't do that, I need to shower.

Nathan: Fine, go take your shower.

Haley: I will.

Haley gets up and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Nathan decided to go into the kitchen and find some breakfast for him and Haley. He went into the freezer and found some toaster waffles. Then he went in the fridge and found syrup. This reminded him of the time Haley was begging him to go to the Formal. That reminded him, that home coming formal was coming up in like a week. He was of course going to ask Haley.

When Haley came out of the bathroom all clothed, clean and her hair brushed out, she saw Nathan sitting at the table set for two with coffee and waffles.

Haley: Oh waffles!

Nathan: Yep. Eat up.

Haley sits down and they begin to eat their breakfast. Nathan clears his throat to speak.

Nathan: So Haley, you know how Home Coming dance is coming up?

Haley: Yeah...

Nathan: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date.

Haley: Well, I don't know Nathan, do we have to go?

Nathan: Yeah, we can't slow dance and hangout with our friends...

Haley: Haha , wow that was totally reversal! Yes, Nathan of course I will go with you and this time I won't be late.

Nathan: Good. all right I'll get tickets after school then.

Haley: Ok.

Haley sees some syrup on Nathan's cheek. She leans over and licks Nathan's cheek. Nathan looks at her as though she might be insane.

Nathan: Haley, why'd you just lick me?

Haley: You had syrup on your cheek. (she laughs)

Nathan: Ah, well...I think you have some syrup on your mouth. (Grins)

Haley: (seductively) Oh do I?

Nathan: Yeah, let me get it off.

Nathan leans in and begins to kiss Haley, soft and sweetly.

Haley: All gone.

Nathan: No, but don't worry, I'll get more off later. (winks at her)

Haley: Ok, but now we should go to school, because I don't wanna be late.

Nathan: Ok, lets go.

Nathan grabs Haley's hand and they grab their backpacks and walk out of the apartment to school.


	16. Creative Writting

Nathan and Haley get to school about ten minutes early. Since they're so early they decide to sit down on a bench. Nathan turns and kisses Haley passionately. Haley looks bewildered.

Haley: Nathan what are you doing? We're at school.

Nathan: So what? I want everyone to know you're still mine. (Grins at Haley.)

Haley: Oh, I''m yours, really? (raises eyebrows)

Nathan: Yeah.

Lucas and Brooke walk up to them at this point. Haley looks at Nathan and smiles sweetly, then she gets up, links ams with Lucas and walks away a few feet. Nathan just stares and Laughs to himself.

Lucas: Hales what are you doing?

Haley: Nathan thinks he owns me.

Lucas: And he doesn't?

Haley: Guys don't OWN girls. Does Brooke own you?

Lucas: (Stupidly, like a dumb found five year old) Yes.

Haley: Urgh! Your no help. (Haley sticks her tongue out at Luke.)

Lucas: Yes I am.

Lucas links arms tighter with Haley and walks her back over to Nathan. The he looks over to Nathan and points at Haley.

Lucas: Did you lose this?

Haley glares at Lucas.

Haley: Hey! I'm not a poss... (nate cuts her off)

Nathan: Why yes I did.

Nathan grabs Haley and pulls her down onto his lap. Haley pretends to struggle for a minute and then laid back onto Nathan as though exhausted. A girl walked up behind them. She had long brownish reddish hair and was a little bit shorter then Haley's height. She came up behind Lucas.

Mariah: Hey Lucas.

Lucas: Oh, hey Mariah.

Brooke sort of glared at her. Mariah caught the glare.

Mariah: Oh, don't worry, I'm not interested in Lucas. I'm a freshman. I just know Lucas because I sit next to him in creative writing class.

Haley: Oh, you're in our creative writing class.

Mariah: Yeah, I like to write songs. Hey, you're Haley James-Scott aren't you?

Haley: Yeah I am. Lucas talk about me?

Mariah: Yeah, but I know about you a lot because of your tour. I followed your tour through the internet after the Wreckers came to Tree Hill.

Haley: Yet you call me Haley James-Scott, not just Haley James.

Mariah: Yeah, I saw your live interview, where you corrected them.

Haley: Cool. So you're into music? I mean you write songs, so you must be.

Mariah: I play guitar and sing.

Brooke: Oh my god, it's like a freshman Haley, except not married.

Haley: Shut up Brooke.

The bell rang then. Nathan and Haley got off of the bench and they all began to walk towards class.

Mariah: Hey Haley. Maybe we could practice music together some time. I could use your musical expertise to help me some.

Haley: Sure. We could um, help each other.

Mariah: All right, sounds good. I'll see you in class Lucas. I have to go to my locker.

Lucas: K, later.

Lucas turns to his friends after Mariah walked off.

Lucas: So, she's pretty cool for a freshman, huh guys.

Haley: Yeah, I like her. She seems pretty nice and really into music.

Nathan: And I like her, because she's a girl, not a guy. So there is no danger of Haley working with her on music.

Haley: Hey!

Nathan: What it's true. I mean with Chris he kept trying to make a move on you and you kept having to shoving off.

Haley: Yeah, well next time we see him, you can kill him.

Nathan: Yay!

Lucas: So Brooke, what do you think of Mariah.

Brooke: Eh, I dunno, she seems to friendly towards all of us.

Haley: Oh, come on Brooke, you just have trouble letting new friends in. Remember when you first met me. You hated me.

Brooke: I didn't hate you Tutor Wife. Well, ok, I thought you might've liked Lucas, so I didn't like you that much, but when you started dating Nathan it was fine, because then it was clear you weren't into Luke.

Haley: Haha, ewww I'd never be into Luke.

Nathan: You better not, he's my brother.

Haley: So, you slept with my sister.

Nathan flinched at this. Haley didn't really notice. She was just trying to keep the conversation light and funny.

Haley: But that was before we got married, so it's all good.

Haley gives Nathan a little peck on the cheek and then grabs his hand.

Haley: Come on let's get to class.


	17. Tell Haley What?

After school Brooke and Lucas decide to go back to the apartment, while Nathan and Haley go to the river court.

Nathan and Haley get to the river court. Nathan has a ball in one hand and is holding Haley's hand with his other.

Haley: Ok Nate, what are we doing out here any way? You know I suck at basketball.

Nathan: Yeah, but I like teaching you to play, besides if I help you with basketball then you can start tutoring me again.

Haley: Is that so? You sure this isn't just an excuse so you don't fail math?

Nathan: No, it's an excuse for me to get to put my hands on your waist. (Nathan grins at Haley and then adds quickly, ) to help you learn how to play basketball better of course.

Haley: (Grins and rolls her eyes at Nathan.) Uh-huh, sure. (Then in a more seductive tone.) You know, if you wanted to put your hand on my waist you could just do it, you don't need a lame excuse to do it.

Nathan: Yeah, but I just feel so much cooler if I do have a excuse to.

Haley: (Raises and eyebrow.) Oh do you? Well let me let you in on a little secret. You're not cool.

Nathan: Oh really.

Nathan puts the ball in both hand and shots. The ball swishes through the hoop.

Nathan: Not cool, eh?

Haley: Well, maybe just a little cool.

Nathan: And what would make me cooler pray tell?

Haley: (Innocently, with a puppy dog pout.) Kissing me.

Nathan: Oh really?

Nathan drops the basketball and walks closer to Haley. He comes up really close and puts his hand on her waist. Haley smiles and nods a little. Nathan leans his face in really close to Haley's so that she can feel his warm breath up ageist her face. Haley puts her arms around Nathan's neck and closes in the two centimeters of space between her and Nathan's mouths. Their lips crash together, but only soft and tenderly and just for a moment. When their lips part Nathan still holds Haley close with his hands on her waist and Haley still had her arms around his neck. They gaze into each others eyes.

Nathan: So, am I cool now?

Haley: Very. ( Haley removes her arms from Nathan's neck.)

Nathan: good. Now lets play basketball.

Haley: Um, Nathan, that would require you taking your hands off my hips. (Laughs a little.)

Nathan: Oh, um, yeah, sorry. (Nathan takes his hand off Haley's waist.)

Haley: Don't worry, you get to put them back on when you help me make a shot in that hoop.

Nathan: (Grinning.) Ok, lets get to it.

MEAN WHILE back at the apartment.

Lucas is sitting on the couch and Brooke is sitting on his lap. Her face is turned in and they are making out heavily. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Brooke groans and gets off of Lucas.

Brooke: It must be Haley. I'll go let her in.

Lucas: Ok.

Brooke goes over and opens the door. To her surprise it's not Haley, but instead it's two tall brunette girls. Lucas leans over and sees who's at the door. Lucas makes a puzzled face.

Lucas: Taylor, Quinn, what are you guys doing here?

Taylor: We're here to see baby sis. Please tell me you're not living with her now.

Lucas: Um, no I'm not. Brooke is. (Lucas points over at Brooke, who is standing over by the door looking totally confused.)

Taylor: Oh, hey Brooke. I'm Taylor and this is Quinn, we're Haley's older sisters, well two of them at least.

Brooke: Yeah, I got that. Um, Haley's not here right now, but you guys can wait here for her if you want. She should be home soon.

Quinn: Ok, where is she any ways?

Brooke: Out with Nathan.

Quinn and Taylor exchange glances and Brooke exchanges one with Lucas about Quinn and Taylor's glances. Lucas just shrugs.

Lucas: So Quinn, long time no see. What have you been up to?

Quinn: Well, I'm going to med. school during the year and in the summers I work at the basketball camp High Flyers.

Lucas now give Brooke a sort of puzzled look.

Brooke: Really? Haley's husband was just there this summer.

Taylor: Yeah, that's kind of what we're here about.

Brooke: Care on letting us know what's going on before Haley gets home?

Quinn: I think we should wait for Haley.

Taylor: Well, I think Brooke and Lucas can know first, then I'll be sure you're actually going to tell Haley, Quinn.

Lucas: (Skeptically.) Tell Haley what?

Quinn: (Takes a deep breath in.) Well, ...


	18. I love you

Nathan and Haley are walking back to Brooke's apartment from the river court and talking too.

Nathan: So Hales, I got the tickets to the dance today at lunch. This time you have to promise to show up. (Grins at her.)

Haley: Ok, I pinky swear.

Haley holds up her left pinky to Nathan. Nathan lifts up his right pinky to Haley's left and links it.

Nathan: Can we seal it with a kiss too?

Haley: Haha, of course.

Haley and Nathan stop walking right outside of the apartment building. Haley puts her arms around Nathan's neck and just as they are about to kiss they hear Lucas's voice scream from the apartment.

Lucas: YOU WHAT!

Haley turns and looks worriedly at Nathan.

Haley: You don't think him and Brooke are fighting, do you?

Nathan: No, um.. we should go check what's going on.

Nathan and Haley hurry up to the apartment. When they get in there they see Lucas looking quiet angry, Brooke with her arm around Lucas, trying to calm him, Quinn looking upset and slightly scared of Lucas and Taylor with a distressed face on. When Haley sees her sisters she looks puzzled. When Nathan sees Haley's siblings he looks terrified.

Haley: Quinn, Tay, what are you guys doing here? And Luke, why are you yelling at my sisters?

Everyone turns and looks over at Nathan and Haley. None of them look happy.

Lucas: Um, Hales I'm gonna go, but just remember I'll always be there for you buddy.

Haley looked really puzzled as Lucas left the apartment. Nathan himself began to edge towards the door. He wanted to remember him and Haley happy, especially if they were never happy again after this.

Nathan: Um, Hales, I'm gonna go too. (softly) I love you.

Taylor and Brooke together: No Nate I think you should stay.

Nathan stops moving and slumps against the wall.

Haley: Will someone please tell me what's going on?

Brooke: Haley honey, your sister has something to tell you.

Nathan's eyes looked pleadingly in Quinn's direction. Quinn kind of gave him a mournful sort of look.

Quinn: Well Haley, I met Nathan this summer at High Flyers. I was his coach.

Haley: Ok... (turns to Nathan) How come you didn't tell me you met Quinn.

Quinn: Nathan, I think you should tell her.

Nathan: (Weakly) I can't.

Taylor: Then I will. (Pauses) Quinn and Nathan made out at High Flyers.

Haley looks stricken.

Haley: Wha...What?

Nathan: It's all in one of my letters Haley. The one in the blue envelope. Please just read it, I've gotta go. ( It was apparent that Nathan had tears in his eyes.)

Haley just looked at him with pain in her eyes and he left. After Nathan left Quinn started to walk closer to Haley.

Quinn: (Softly) Haley...

Haley: (Angrily) Get out! Get out of my apartment Quinn, just get away from me!

Quinn: Ok, if that's what you want.

Quinn looked sadly at Haley and walked out the front door. After Quinn left Haley collapsed onto the floor in front of Brooke and Taylor. She let out a loud sob and began to cry. Brooke and Taylor both dropped to her sides and put their arms around her.

Brooke: It's gonna be ok Haley. He made a mistake. He still loves you.

Taylor: Come on Haley, you're the strongest, you've always been the strongest of all of us.

Haley: No, it's not, I'm not. I'm not gonna be ok...


	19. Don't Give Up

Mariah and Nathan get to the river court and Mariah picks up a basketball off the ground. She tosses it to Nathan.

Mariah: Here, take a shot.

Nathan takes a shot and the ball bounces off the rim. Mariah catches it.

Nathan: I can't shoot when I feel so terrible.

Mariah tosses the ball back to Nathan again.

Mariah: Try again.

Nathan shoots and misses again. Mariah catches it again and tosses it back to Nathan.

Mariah: Keep trying, whatever you do, don't give up. Don't leave this spot until the ball goes through the hoop. It just takes time, but you'll get it.

Nathan misses about three more times until he finally gets it in.

Mariah: See you got it in again.

Nathan: So.

Mariah: Nathan, love is kind of like basketball in that sense. You miss a shot and think you'll never make a shot again, what are you gonna do, give up? No, your going to keep shooting until you make that shot. Haley's mad at you and you've lost her trust. What are you going to do, give up on your marriage, your true love? No, you aren't. (Pauses and looks at Nathan) Nathan, what's your jersey number?

Nathan: Twenty-three. Why?

Mariah gets close up to the hoop and shoots the ball in.

Mariah: Ok, you and Haley will be back together at least by the time you guys are twenty-three. Even if it takes those five years you're not gonna give up, are you?

Nathan: Who knows where we're gonna be in twenty-three years, I mean we'll be out of college by then...

Mariah: Even if you go to different colleges and don't see each other much, are you going to give up on your love?

Nathan: No.

Mariah: Good.

Nathan: But what if in that time she finds someone else.

Mariah: She won't. She can't love anyone else, but you. Or from what Taylor tells me about her she can't. Besides I'll keep and eye on you guys.

Nathan: What are you gonna be our guardian angel or something.

Mariah: Haha, yeah something like that. Just don't worry Nathan, it'll all work out. I promise.


	20. You Sound Like a Broken Record

The next day at school

Haley and Brooke are walking to class when someone comes up behind them. It's Mariah. Haley doesn't look to happy.

Mariah: Hey Haley.

Brooke: Um.. I'm gonna go to my locker Haley, I'll meet up with you later.

Haley: Ok..

Brooke gives Haley a sympathetic sort of look and the walks off. Haley directs her view to Mariah.

Haley: Why didn't you tell me?

Mariah: Tell you what?

Haley: Don't play dumb. Taylor told me that you're my niece and are living with her. Which means you knew about Nathan and Quinn.

Mariah: Oh, yeah that... Sorry. Ok, firstly it would be kind of random to just come up and be like, ' hey I'm your niece and by the way your husband made out with your sister. ' Secondly you and Nathan looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin it.

Haley scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Mariah: Look, Haley, he loves you and he made a mistake, just like you did. Are you going to let that keep you from being happy together.

Haley: It's no that simple.

Mariah: No, actually it is, but don't listen to me, (pauses) listen to your heart.

Mariah walks away and Haley slumps down onto a near by bench. She loved Nathan, but how could he do that to her and then lie about it? That entire time she had felt so guilty and yet he was guilty too. Maybe everyone was right. They got married to young. They weren't old enough to handle marriage. As Haley thought about this tears began to wet her face.

Nathan was watching Haley from a distance. His heart was breaking into a million pieces as he watched the tears trickle down her face. He wanted to go over and talk to her, he wanted to put his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be all right. He wanted to, but he couldn't. All he could do was hope that the letter made her understand and possibly be able to forgive him. Nathan felt tears begin to wet his own face. Him, Nathan Scott, big shot basket ball player, was crying.

He saw Haley wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and walk off in the direction of his locker. Nathan walked slowly toward his locker, hoping that Haley wouldn't just leave when he came up over next to him. When he got to his locker she didn't see him at first, because she was getting stuff out of her locker, but Lucas was next to her and he saw Nathan. Lucas looked angrily at Nathan and slammed his locker shut.

Nathan: (Mumbling under his breath) Hypocrite.

Haley heard this and turned to come face to face with Nathan.

Haley: What? (Angrily)

Nathan: (Nervously) On, no not you.

Now Nathan felt even more like a jerk. He was talking about Lucas, but Haley thought he meant her.

Haley: (Rolls eyes) You know what Nathan, what ever.

Haley shut her locker and begins to walk off with Lucas. Nathan couldn't bare to see her walking away from him.

Nathan: Haley, wait!

Haley turns around and looks pained towards Nathan.

Haley: What Nathan?

Nathan: Will you just talk to me (Pause) Please(desperately)

Haley: Well Nathan, I don't know what to say to you!

Nathan: Well, then will you at least listen to me?

By now half the people in the hall way were staring at Nathan and Haley.

Haley: (Sigh) Fine.

Nathan: Ok, can we go some where and talk?

Haley: No Nathan, what ever you have to say to me, just say it here.

Nathan: (looks around at the staring faces and sighs heavily.) Did you read the letter.

Haley: No. Why should I. It's all just going to be a big lie, just like you.

The bell rings and the hallway clears leaving Nathan and Haley alone in the hall. Haley begins to walk off towards class herself.

Nathan: Haley, wait!

Haley turns around again.

Haley: You know, you're kind of sound like a broken record Nathan.

Nathan: I'm sorry and I love you.

Haley: And there you go again.

Haley turns around again and starts to walk off. This time when Nathan calls after her she doesn't turn around, she doesn't want to let him see the tears.


	21. P Sawyer

Hey guys! I realized that haven't really put Peyton in this fic and she deserves to be in it too, so I'm adding her back in this UD. Enjoy!

Haley was laying on the couch looking really sullen and Brooke was trying to be peppy to cheer her up.

Brooke: Come on roommate! Smile! PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!

Haley just groaned and turned her face towards the couch so that she was hiding it. Brooke rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Haley, but Haley didn't see this. There was a knock at the door. For fear of it possibly being Nathan Haley got up, walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Brooke went and opened the door. Peyton was standing in the door way, and she looked rather happy. Brooke's eyes lit up immediately.

Brooke: Oh my God! P. Sawyer, where have you been for the past couple weeks?

Peyton: I went on a road trip with Ellie. I got to know her some and she's actually pretty cool.

Brooke: (Raises eyebrow) : You disappeared to go on a trip with your "mother".

Peyton: Um..yeah (looks around) So, where's your roommate?

Brooke: Oh god, your not still mad at her are you? Because Haley really can't deal with this right now...

Peyton: Woah, woah, chill. I'm not still mad at her. I was just taking out all my crap on her, because I was tired of people leaving and coming back and expecting immediate forgiveness. Basically I was taking out my anger about Ellie and Jake on Haley. But I've made peace with that now. Well, at least the Ellie part.

Brooke: Um...ok, but I must warn you, Haley is not in a good mood.

Peyton: Why, what happened.

Brooke: Why don't you ask her yourself.

Brooke walks over to the bedroom door and knock on it.

Brooke: Haley, you have a visitor and I promise it's not Nathan Scott.

Peyton looks puzzled at Brooke.

Peyton: Hang on, isn't Nathan the one mad at Haley? Not the other way around?

Brooke: Lets just say you missed a lot while you were away... HALEY I'm opening the door!

Brooke opens the door and Haley is laying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. When she hears Brooke and Peyton enter she looks up from her pillow. She rolls her eyes at Peyton.

Peyton: Woah, someone's had a mood change since the last time I saw her. Look Haley, I'm sorry I was such a witch to you before. I was taking my problems out on you and that wasn't fair. Forgive me?

Haley: (sigh) What do you want Peyton?

Peyton: To know what happened.

Haley: Why don't you ask your good buddy Nathan? (Flares eyes)

Peyton: Fine, I will, but after that, I'm coming back to talk to you.


	22. Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors

_Dear Haley,_

_I just made a huge mistake. I was being stupid and feeling bad for myself. You have to believe me this has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. Well, actually it does. I love you so much. You are my one and only love. Haley, I just can't control __my emotions. When you left I was so hurt, I was so afraid of never feeling anything but pain ever again. The only other thing I felt was jealously. Chris Keller kissed you! That ticked me off more then anything else. I was happy for you to have been succes__sful with your music and get to be on a tour. But the thought of you being around that a$$ hole just made me so angry._

_I met your sister , Quinn, about a week ago here at High Flyers. She's one of the coaches. Recently I've been talking to her about you and me. About how you left and hurt me. About how you came back, showing up on my doorstep, looking for forgiveness. An__d about how Chris kissed you. Quinn said that a kiss is just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything unless you feel some thing when your lips touch. She told me you were the one for me and if kissing another person and feeling nothing was what it'd take to prove__ it to me then so be it. So I leaned in and kissed her. It last only for a few seconds. I felt nothing. No sparks and defiantly none of the passion I felt when ever yours and my lips touched._

_I know it was wrong for me to just go and kiss your sister, but you have to believe me, just like your kiss with Chris Keller, my kiss with Quinn meant nothing. The only thing that it shows me is what I've known all along. You're the one for me Haley. It'__s always been you. Even since the first time I saw you, there's always been something there. You'll always own my heart, always and forever._

_If you ever read this letter, please find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I Love you,_

_Nathan_

Haley's eyes were wet with tears. Brooke and Peyton were both sitting beside her. After talking to Nathan, Peyton had come back and made Haley read the letter. Peyton had seen what a mess Nathan was and she wanted to do what ever she could to make Nathan and Haley both happy and together again.

Haley began to rip the letter up and sob. Brooke put her arm around Haley and tried to comfort her. Her and Peyton had both been reading over Haley's shoulder.

Brooke: Shhh... Tutor Girl it's ok. He loves you. He made a mistake, just like you did.

Haley: If we both make mistakes all the time, then maybe we aren't meant to be together.

Peyton: Haley James-Scott, don't you dare say that. Don't ever say that. You and Nathan are soul mates. Neither of you will ever be happy with each other.

Haley: Relationships are based on trust and honesty , which is something me and Nathan obviously lack.

Brooke: What about forgiveness Haley. Don't relationships need that too. Maybe all you need to do is forgive and everything else will work it's self out.

Haley: Neither of us are able to trust each other though! It just won't work.

Peyton: Hold on, Nathan does trust you Haley. You earned back his trust. Let him earn back yours.

Haley: Why should I?

Peyton opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Brooke went to get the door and Nathan was standing in the door way. He had someone else with him too.


	23. 23

Peyton ran up and immediately hugged him. Brooke's eyes grew wide with excitement. Haley just kind of stood there stunned. Nathan was grinning.

Nathan: Look, who I ran into and decided to bring with me.

Peyton was still clutching onto him.

Peyton: Jake I've missed you so much.

Jake holds Peyton tighter in the hug.

Jake: I've missed you too.

Brooke: Oh my God. Jake, you do not know how horrible Peyton had been since you left.

Peyton: (Laughs) Shut up Brooke.

Jake finally lets go of Peyton. Then he looks up at Haley.

Jake: So it's true. You returned from the tour.

Haley: (Softly) Yeah, I'm back to Tree Hill for good.

Jake: Good, people need you here. People like me and you need to stop leaving behind the ones we love. (Looks at Peyton and Nathan and chuckles)

Nathan loses his grin and looks at Haley sadly. Haley tries to avert her eyes. She hates seeing Nathan upset. It makes her feel weak and sad inside. Jake, Peyton and Brooke all notice Nathan and Haley's exchanged glances.

Brooke: So I have a great Idea! Why don't I call Lucas and then all six of us will go out to eat.

Jake and Peyton: (Excitedly) Sounds Great!

Nathan and Haley both just give Brooke a slight nod. Brooke takes her cell phone and dials Lucas's number.

Brooke: Hey Boyfriend!

Peyton: (puzzled) Wait, Boyfriend? When did Brooke and Lucas become exclusive.

Haley: A few days ago.

Peyton: Damn, too much happens when I go away!

Jake: Ah, see it's an Omen, none of us should leave ever Tree Hill.

Peyton: Yeah, speaking of you leaving. How's Jenny? Is she safe?

Jake: Yeah, she's fine. I found Nikki, she's in jail now and I have custody of Jenny.

Peyton: Jake that's great!

Peyton jumps up and kisses Jake passionately on the lips. Brooke finishes her phone conversation with Lucas and hangs up. Brooke winks at Peyton as she hangs up.

Brooke: Ok, Luke will be here in 5 minutes. Nathan did you bring your car?

Nathan: Yeah...

Brooke: Great, you can drive Haley and I'll drive everyone else.

Haley glares at Brooke, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to ruin this Peyton and Jake's happy moment. Nathan smiles kind of nervously at Brooke.

Haley begins to gaze at Nathan. She can't help it. He looked really gorgeous tonight. He always looked gorgeous. Nathan gazes back at Haley, trying to look into her eyes. Her eyes are starting to water some. It's taking all her will power not to just run into to his arms and bury her face in his chest. Nathan wanted to just go over to Haley, put his arms around her and tell her everything will be all right.

There was a knock at the door. Brooke opened it for Lucas. Lucas leaned down and gave Brooke a short, sweet kiss. Then Lucas looked up and saw Jake. Lucas went over and hugged him.

Lucas: Jake man, it's great to have you back.

Jake: Thanks Luke, I'm glad to be back.

Lucas then looks over at Haley and sees the tears in her eyes. Lucas goes over and puts his arm around Haley. Nathan glares at Lucas unhappily.

Lucas: Hey guys, I thought we could go to the cafe for dinner. My mom would love to see you Jake.

Jake: Sounds good.

Lucas: All right. Come on Hales, you can ride with me.

Brooke: Wait, Haley's supposed to ride with Nathan.

Lucas: It's ok, I brought my car with me. (Looks meaningfully at Brooke.)

Brooke: Oh, ok... (Slightly disappointed) I'll just drive Peyton and Jake then.

Jake: Actually, if it's all right, I'd like to ride with Nathan. I need to talk to him.

Peyton: Um...ok.

Lucas: Good, so we're all set.

Lucas gives Brooke a quick kiss and Jake give Peyton one too. Then they all pile out of the apartment and get into their cars and begin to drive to the cafe.

IN LUCAS'S CAR

Lucas: So Hales, how you holding up?

Haley: Um, not so good actually. (Starts to cry a little)

Lucas: (Sweetly) Hey Hales, it'll be ok. Look, I know you're upset with Nathan, but I think you should give him another chance. I mean since when are you one to give up on people. (Smiles)

Haley: (sigh) Let's just see how tonight goes.

Lucas: All right (Grins) But you are going to have to find some where to crash tonight, cause me and Brooke are going to be "using" the apartment.

Haley: Ew, gross Luke. (Hits him playfully)

Lucas: Well, just saying. Plus you can't crash with Peyton because her and Jake...

Haley: LUCAS SCOTT! God, I get it!

Lucas: (Grins) Good.

Haley: But if I do forgive him and anything goes wrong, I'm going to blame you and Brooke.

Lucas: Hey, now. That's not fair.

Haley and Lucas begin to just laugh and chat. Haley's spirits seem to be pretty lifted.

IN NATHAN'S CAR

Nathan's looking out of the rear view mirror and watching Lucas and Haley in Lucas's car.

Nathan: Ok, how is he getting her to laugh?

Jake turns around and looks out the rear window of the car.

Jake: (Shrugs) Magic. I bet they're talking about you and she's smiling about that.

Nathan: Doubtful, she hates my guts right now.

Jake: Because of the Quinn thing you told me about?

Nathan: Yeah.

Jake: Well, don't worry. Seems like Brooke's got a few tricks up her sleeve to re-hook you guys up and, well so do I. (Grins)


	24. I'm sorry and I love you

They all arrive at the cafe park there cars and meet outside. Jake walks of to Brooke and Peyon, Haley stays close to Lucas and Nathan stand a bit apart from the rest of the group, watching Haley sadly.

Jake: Hey ladies. Hey can I talk to you for a minute Brooke?

Brooke: Um, ok...

Peyton raised her eyebrow at Jake and Brooke looks just as bewildered. Jake takes Brooke by the arm and pulls her aside.

Brooke: Yeah?

Jake: Ok, I told Nathan you and I had plans, so what are we going to do?

Brooke: Um, Jake, I'm kind of dating Lucas right now and you're supposidly in love with my best friend. I mean not to say you're unattractive or anything, but... (Jake cuts her off)

Jake: (Chuckles) No Brooke, what are we going to do about Nathan and Haley.

Brooke: (Turns bright red) Oh, yeah, I knew you meant that.

Jake: Haha, sure you did Brooke.

Brooke: Yeah, what ever. So anyways, about Nathan and Haley. I was thinking we could all go back to the apartment after dinner and hangout, talk, you know maybe play a few games. (Brooke puts on a devious smile)

Jake: Brooke Davis, you have a one of a kind mind.

Brooke: Thank you, I'll take that as a complement. Now, we should go back over there, before Peyton thinks I'm trying to steal her boy toy and Lucas comes over here to pound you.

Jake: Haha, ok.

Brooke and Jake walk back over to the group. Brooke walks over to Lucas and stand between him and Haley, while Jake goes over and puts his arm around Peyton. Haley and Nathan both gaze at eachother, feeling kind of left out.

The group walked into the cafe and were greated by Karen.

Karen: Hi guys. Jake, your back! I'm so glad you're back.

Jake: Thanks, so am I.

Karen: So what can I get you guys? Haley and Lucas planning on cooking again?

Lucas: Haha, no we aren't. Um, I was hoping you could make us some of that amazing chicken noodle soup of your's mom.

Karen: Ok, you guys just sit down and I'll have it ready in a little.

Lucas: Thanks mom.

Karen goes off into the back of the kitchen. They all sit down. Nathan and Haley wind up sitting next to eachother, because Jake and Peyton were sitting next to eachother and so were Brooke and Lucas.

Jake: So, what has everyone been up to since I left.

Brooke: Peyton got a new mom!

Peyton: Brooke!

Brooke: What?

Jake: What!

Peyton: I found out that I'm adopted and I met my biological mother. Can we talk about this later Jake?

Jake: (Puzzled) Um, ok... Haley, what have you been up to since you got back?

Haley: Mostly school stuff. I've been applying to colleges like crazy and stuff.

Jake: Oh, cool. Get accepted anywhere yet?

Haley: Yeah actually, I already got my UNC and my UC Berkeley acceptance letters!

Lucas: YOU DID! Hang on a second guys. (Turns towards the kitchen) MOM, did I get any college letters today?

Karen: (Yells back) Yeah, I think you got a letter from UC Berkeley, one from UNC and one from Sarah Lawrence.

Lucas looked as though he might fall out of his seat.

Haley: Calm down Lucas. If you want I can run over to your house and get the mail for you.

Lucas: Yes!

Brooke: He means that would be very nice of you Haley. (Laughs) Oh, hey Nathan, why don't you go with Haley so she doesn't have to walk alone. It's starting to get a little dark.

Nathan: Um... ok...

Haley looks at Brooke, rolls her eyes and then looks at Nathan. She could see him almost pleading with her with his eyes.

Haley: (Sigh) Fine, let's go before Karen finishes the soup.

Nathan and Haley both get up from the table and walk out of the cafe. It's a bit chilly outside and Haley wraps her arms around herself and shivers a little. Nathan looks at her with that same loving worry he does every time he sees her shiver.

Nathan: Cold?

Haley: (Diverts her eyes from Nathan and lies) No.

Nathan can tell she's lying. He slowly wraps his arms around her protectivly to keep her warm. Haley almost shakes him off, but then decides not to.

Haley: (Softly) Thanks.

Nathan: No problem. That's what husbands are for.

Haley scoffs a little and Nathan looks down at the ground. They continue to walk and get to Lucas's back red door. Haley takes a key out of her pocket and opens the door. They go inside and Nathan sits down on the bed as Haley goes over to Lucas's desk to look for his mail.

Nathan: Look Haley...

Haley turned and looked at Nathan. Nathan stopped talking. Nathan's heart stopped. There were tears in Hales. Nathan got up and went over to her. He one of his arms around her and began to dry her tears with his other hand.

Nathan: Shhh...no Hales please don't cry.

Haley: Nathan...(sob) I can't do this. I love you, it hurts too much.

Nathan: So forgive me Hales. Please. Just come on Hales, meet me halfway.

Haley: How do you know something won't happen again. How do you one of us isn't going to lose the others trust again.

Nathan: Because I'm sorry. Because I love you and because you're just so hot, I could never lie to or betray you again. (Chuckles a little)

Haley wipes her face with her sleeve and turns to look at Nathan. She looks up at Nathan beautiful blue eyes. Nathan leans down and kisses Haley softly. Then he takes his finger and gently stroke her cheek.

Haley: Mmm... ok. I forgive you, but if anything happens that's bad, I'm blaming Luke.

Nathan: What? (Laughs)

Haley: Nevermind.

Nathan puts his arm around Haley and she burries her face in his chest, neither of them ever wanted to let eachother go ever again.


	25. Once again all seems well

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy :-D 

Nathan and Haley just stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Haley eventually lifted her head away from Nathan's chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes she got lost in them. Nathan looked down into her beautiful big brown eyes. He could gaze into those eyes forever.

Haley: So we should um.. find Lucas's letters and go. They're going to be wondering what happened to us.

Nathan: Yeah, ok.

Nathan lifted his arms away from Haley, allowing her to walk back over to Lucas's desk. Haley leaned over to pick up the college letters from Lucas's desk. When she leaned over her shirt moved up a little from her back, making her tattoo visible. Nathan looked at the lithe #23 and smiled. Haley stood back up straight and turned around. She raised an eyebrow at the grinning Nathan Scott.

Haley: What are you grinning about.

Nathan: Nothing.

Haley: Um hum... right. No really why are you grinning?

Nathan: I just love you so much.

Haley: Ah, you wouldn't have happened to be staring at my a$$, would you? (Laughs)

Nathan: Nope above it. (Grins even wider at Haley.)

Haley: (Haley smiles) Oh, you mean at my tattoo.

Nathan walks closer towards Haley, pinning her up against the desk.

Nathan: (Softly)Yeah, that.

Haley: Ah I see.

Nathan: (Seductively) Yeah.

Nathan leans down and kisses Haley passionately. Haley reaches her arms up and puts them around Nathan's neck. They continue to make out and things begin to escalate. Nathan gently begins to put his hands under the fabric of Haley's t-shirt. Touching her soft flesh with his cold hands. Haley eventually pull away.

Haley: (Laughs soft and sweetly) Um, we should really go Nathan. Before they send Brooke looking for us.

Nathan: Yeah, ok. I'll kiss you later. (Smirks the famous Scott smirk.)

Haley: All right, come on.

Haley grabs Lucas's letters in one hand and Nathan's hand in the other. They go out Lucas's back door and Nathan shuts the door behind them. They begin walking back towards the cafe when they see two people coming towards them.

Brooke: OH MY GOD! TUTOR GIRL, BOY! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME LETTERS! LUCAS HERE HAS BEEN GOING CRAZY! (Brooke glances at Nathan and Haley holding hands) Oh, oh, I see what took so long. (Gives a horny smirk)

Lucas: Eww, Hales please tell me you didn't, tell me you didn't do...

Haley: Oh, no of course not Lucas. I'm not Brooke.

Brooke: Hey!

Haley: Well you did have sex in MY bed!

Nathan: WHAT!

Brooke: Haha, well that's what sleep overs are fun for.

Haley: Yeah, at your boyfriends house. Not with your boy toy in your friends house!

Lucas: OH god, gross. Felix!

Nathan: Gross, in our bed!

Brooke: Ok, can we just forget about it. Did you guys get Lucas's letters, or were you too "side tracked"?

Haley: No, we got them.

Haley hands Lucas the letters. Lucas immediately begins to frantically rip the envelopes open. The first one he got open was from UC Berkeley, Lucas's eyes widened. He began to look really excited.

Lucas: Oh my god Hales! I got into UC Berkeley!

Haley and Lucas both looked really happy and excited. Neither Brooke or Nathan looked to pleased.

Brooke: Why don't you open the UNC one next.

Nathan: Yeah, Hales got in there too, so you'd still go to the same place if you both went there.

Lucas: Ok.

Lucas rips open the UNC envelope. He smiles to himself, please.

Lucas: Yep, I got in there too.

Haley: Wow, Lucas that's great. Ok, open the Sarah Lawrence one now too. It's pretty close to Julliard and NYU, so if I get in one of those too, that'd be cool.

Lucas slowly opens the last envelope, so to almost build up suspense. When he gets it open her frowns.

Brooke: What, did you not get in?

Lucas: No, I got in.

Nathan: So, why are you frowning: Well, I didn't get any financial aid and it's the most expensive college in the Country.

Haley: Aw, Luke, it's ok. Screw Sarah Lawrence. I'm sure any other college will be glad to have you and won't be so over priced.

Lucas: Yeah, I guess, but the campus is just so pretty.

Nathan: (Laughs) What? That's why you want to go.

Lucas: (Looks hurt) Shut up.

Haley: Haha, Luke it's ok, Bard has a pretty campus.

Brooke: Hey guys, hate to end the college chat, but we should get back before Jeyton eats all of our dinner.: Jeyton.

Haley: Jake and Peyton.

Lucas: Ok, Hales how did you figure that out.

Haley: Living with Brooke, you begin to learn to speak her language.

Brooke: Yeah, shame on you Broody, Tutor Girl can speak my language and you can't.

Lucas: Well, maybe if I lived with you...

Brooke: Haha, ok no. I love you Lucas, but I think I had enough fun last school year living with you and walking in on your cold showers.

Lucas: Well, next time you could join me.

Haley: Ok, ew, gross. Come on guys lets get back to, (pauses) "Jeyton"

Nathan: Yeah, lets go, I'm starved.

Haley grabs Nathan's hand and they hurry back to the cafe. Lucas puts his arm around Brooke and they follow after Nathan and Haley.


	26. 4 WHOLE HOURS

Hey Guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I got caught up in school stuff. Here a UD finally! Enjoy!

Mariah

When Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas get back to the cafe they see Jake and Peyton eating soup and chatting. Brooke walks up behind them and they turn around to see that everyone has returned. Jake sees that Nathan and Haley are holding hands.

Jake: Wow, Brooke, you were only gone for like 10 minutes and you got Nathan and Haley back together.

Brooke: No, Tutor wife and Boy did it themselves in the HOUR they disappeared for.

Haley: Oh, please, we weren't gone for an hour.

Peyton: Well no, but you were gone for like 45 minutes. Which is still a long time to pick up some letters.

Nathan: (Grinning) Sorry I got distracted.

Lucas: Ew.

Haley looks at Lucas and rolls her eyes. Lucas give her a , what did I do kind of look.

Brooke: Ok how about we eat now.

Just as Brooke says this Karen comes out with four more bowls of soup.

Karen: I thought I heard the four of you come back in. Ready to eat now? Lucas where'd you get in?

Lucas: Berkeley, UNC and Sarah Lawrence all accepted me. And yes, we are ready to eat mom, I'm starved.

Nathan: Yeah me too.

Karen: Lucas, that's great that you got accepted to all three.

Karen beamed at Lucas as she set down the four bowls of soup in front of the ravenous teenagers. All four of them began to eat immediately.

Karen: Hey Lucas I'm going to go home, can you lock up the cafe when you guys are finished?

Lucas: I would, if I had me key.

Karen: Haley?

Haley: Of course Karen. I always have my key to the Cafe. Unlike some people. (Glances over at Lucas)

Lucas: Hey, I change my clothes a lot due to basket ball practice, so I don't really have a pocket to keep my key in.

Haley: Oh Luke so what, I have to change into my cheer leading outfit and I still have a key.

Brooke: GOD! You two bicker like siblings!

Karen: Well, Haley did practically live with us. I do consider her like my second child.

Haley: (Smiles at Karen) Thanks Karen.

Karen: Ok, well I am going to go now, seeing as Haley has a key, so she can lock up. Bye guys. Lucas be home by midnight.

Karen walked out of the cafe. Brooke looked a little miffed

Brooke: "be home by midnight comment from Karen to Lucas."

Lucas: Aw, baby, it's ok, that still gives us 4 hours to do whatever we want (Winks)

Haley rolls her eyes and looks disgusted, while Nathan puts his arm around her and Jake and Peyton chucked.

Brooke: Well actually I thought we'd go back mine and Haley's place and play some games.

Haley: (Groans) Brooke...

Peyton: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Brooke: (Beams and turns to Haley) See Peyton agrees, can't you?

Haley: Even if I agree, what about the guys.

Brooke: Oh, we all agree and the boys will just follow us.

Guys all together: HEY!

Brooke and Peyton both turn to their guys and kiss them hard. Both boys grin stupidly.

Lucas and Jake: Ok, we're in.

Peyton: Nathan, Haley?

Nathan: Well that depends, do I get a kiss like Lucas and Jake did? (turns and gives Haley a puppy dog pout)  
(groan) Fine, I'm in. But I'm just doing this so I get to kiss Nathan again (smiles)

Haley turn to Nathan and kisses him passionately. Nathan puts his hands on Haley's waist and they get lost in the moment. When they break apart them stare into each others eyes dreamily. Their moment is interrupted by a "echem" from Brooke.

Brooke: Sorry to break your moment, but please eat your food so we can go.

Nathan: (Mockingly) Gosh Brooke, you're so pushy.

Haley: It's a good thing, because Lucas is such a push over. It's what makes them so perfect.

Lucas: Hey!

Haley ignores Lucas's fake angry protests.

Nathan: Oh yeah Hales, and which one of us is the pushover?

Haley: Hmmm...you?

Nathan: Pardon. Aren't you the one I convinced to marry me? Not the other way around?

Haley: Yeah, but I got you to fall in love with me. (Smiles innocently)

Nathan: Oh really (Smiles sexily at Haley)

Lucas: Hey wait Hales, remember what you said to me at the boy toy aucti...

Haley: Shut-up Lucas.

Nathan: Haha, wait no I wanna hear what he wants to say.

Haley: Not if you know what's good for you (Winks at Nathan)

Nathan: Never mind Lucas, I don't wanna know.

Peyton: OK! Eat you guys so we can go!

All: Fine!

Everyone digs into their food, smiling, talking and laughing as they eat.


	27. Nice and Sweaty

Haley: Brooke I thought we were all going back to our place to play games. What are we doing here?

All six of them were sitting on the bleachers at the rivercourt. All but Brooke looked confused. Lucas had picked up a basketball from the center of the court and was bouncing it between the ground and himself sitting on the lower bleacher.

Brooke: Oh Haley, we are going back to our place to play games. This is just a way to get the boys all nice and sweaty first. (Smiles deviously) There's just going to be a little basketball game now.

Nathan: But theirs only three of us.

Brooke: Oh, I know. You're going to play against me, Haley and Peyton.

Peyton coughs, trying to control her laughter. Jake pats her on the back.

Haley: (Raises an eyebrow) Brooke, have you seen me try and make a shot?

Nathan: You have a very sexy granny style shot Hales. (Laughs)

Haley hits Nathan on the shoulder and Nathan scowls at her. Then Haley leans over an kisses him lightly. Nathan's scowl quickly changes to a smile.

Brooke: Ok, fine. Nathan and Lucas can be captains and pick their teams.

Nathan and Lucas: I WANT JAKE!

All 3 girls: Hey!

Jake: Haha, sorry guys, I already belong to Peyton.

Peyton: Yes you do. ( Grabs his shirt collar and pulls him in for a short kiss)

Jake: Mmm...ok, I'm ready to play.

Lucas: Ok, I pick Brooke.

Brooke walks over to Lucas. Nathan looks as though deciding who to pick.

Haley: Nathan Scott, if you don't pick me I'll...

Nathan: What Hales, it's just, I've seen you play and.. (Laughing on his words)

Haley: (Opens her mouth and glares at him) Nathan!

Nathan: Ok, fine, I pick Haley.

Haley walks over to Nathan and puts her arms around his neck. Nathan puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him. Haley brings her face close to Nathan's and whispers: 'good'. Then she pull back away from him.

Nathan: What, no kiss?

Haley: Not until we win. (Smirks)

Lucas opens his mouth to call Jake for his team when Brooke covers his mouth and speaks.

Brooke: We want my Best Friend.

Lucas: Please tell me your best friend is Jake.

Brooke: Of course not. Peyton, you're with us.

Peyton walks over to Brooke and Lucas. Lucas rolls his eyes.

Nathan: All right, then we get Jake.

The two teams get together and the game begins. Nathan's team beats Lucas's 10 to 4.

----------------------------------------

Inside the Davis/Scott apartment. Nathan and Haley are curled up together on the couch. Peyton and Jake are laying down on the floor together. And Brooke and Lucas are sitting on the other end of the couch from Nathan and Haley.

Peyton: So B. Davis, What game are we going to play,

Brooke: Truth or dare, or maybe just dare, because truth is over rated.

Haley: Truth is over rated?

Brooke: Well, we're all already honest with each other, so truth wouldn't be all that interesting.

Lucas: (Putting is arm around Brooke) A game of dare it is.

Brooke: All right. Peyton Sawyer, you go first.

Peyton: All right, hmm... let's see. I want to see Haley dirty dance Lucas.

Haley and Lucas both look as though they might throw up.

Peyton: Well, go ahead you too.

Lucas: Peyton I hate you.

Haley: What are you talking about, all you have to do is stand still?

Lucas: Yeah while you put your a$$ in my face.

Haley: (Sighs) Let's just get this over with.

Haley and Lucas both stand up. Haley begins to dance up along Lucas. Rubbing her hands on her hips and shaking her a$$ near Lucas's legs. This lasts about a minute and then Haley walks back over and sits down on Nathan lap. Nathan puts his arms around her and stroke her hair.

Nathan: At this moment I wish I was Lucas.

Haley: Yeah, I wish it had been you too.

Lucas: So do I!

Everyone laughs.

Brooke: Ok, Haley's turn.

Haley: No truths? Just dares?

Brooke: Just dares.

Haley: Hmm.. this should be interesting.


	28. A Little Whiles Up

Haley turned and looked at Jake.

Haley: Jake.

Jake: Yes?

Haley: I dare you to...(Pauses for a moment and then smiles) Make out with Lucas.

Jake and Lucas looked at each other with wide eyed expressions. Lucas turned to Haley.

Lucas: Why me?

Haley: Well, it's more interesting to watch to guys to make out and there's no way I'd dare Jake to make out with Nathan, so that just left you.

Jake: Gee, thanks Haley. And I thought you were the kind, innocent one.

Peyton: I think Nathan corrupted her.

Haley: Maybe so.

Haley smiles and leans back onto Nathan. Nathan smiles back at her and stroke her hair.

Brooke: You know I think I'll actually enjoy watching this dare.

Lucas: WHAT!

Brooke: Well, it's every girls fantasy to see too hot guys having guy on guy action.

Peyton: Actually I have to agree with Brooke on this one. This is gonna be hot. Go ahead Jake, just get it over with.

Jake: (Shakes his head at the girls) You guys are enjoying this, aren't you.

Haley: Haha, we will when you actually go it. Go ahead Jake, the sooner you start, the sooner it'll be over with.

Jake: Fine...

Jake leans over towards Lucas and pecks him on the lips. Both guys immediately break apart and sputter.

Haley: Well, you guys didn't really make out, but I'll let it pass. (Laughing)

Lucas: (Sarcastic) Oh, gee, thanks Haley.

Brooke: Broody, that actually did turn me on. (Winks. Lucas looks at Brooke and smiles sexily) Ok, it's Jake's turn now.

Jake: Ok, let's see. Nathan, I dare you to... suck on Haley's toe.

Nathan turns to Haley and gives her a questioning look.

Nathan: Hales, you showered and washed your feet today, right.

Haley: Of course babe.

Nathan: (sighs) Ok, good, cause there's nothing worse then a mouthful of sweaty foot.

Haley: I'm sorry, have my feet ever been sweaty? ( Tilts her head slightly at Nathan and laughs lightly)

Brooke: Ok, we don't want to hear about your crazy married sex games, now just go ahead and do the dare.

Nathan: Ok, fine. Hales take off your shoes.

Haley slipped off both of her shoes. Nathan took her left foot in his hands and gently slid off her sock. Then he put her big toe in his mouth and sucked it. After that he leaned in and kissed Haley,

Haley: Ew, you kissed me with a footy mouth.

Nathan: (Grins) They're your feet.

Haley sticks her tongue out at Nathan and Nathan returns this by sticking his tongue out back at her. Haley opens her mouth and pretends to roll her eyes.

Haley: Humph! Such immaturity. (Stick her tongue out at him again.)

Nathan: (Smirks the oh so famous Nathan Scott smirk) Oh, I'm immature?

Peyton: Ok, shut up, your both immature and Nathan it's your turn to do a dare.

Nathan: Well, how much longer till Lucas needs to go home?

Lucas: Like an hour, why?

Nathan: (Turns to Haley) Let's go back to my house. I think Brooke and Lucas should have some time alone, before Lucas has to go.

Jake: You, know, that's a good idea. We should go to Peyton.

Brooke: Oh, both of you just want to go off with your girls, not that I'm complaining. Ok everyone except Lucas out!

Everyone laughs.

Haley: (Mocking Brooke.) Well shesh Brooke, don't need to be so pushy. It is my apartment too. (Laughs)

Brooke: Well unless you want to watch I suggest you leave.

Haley: (Eyes widen) Ok Nathan, let's go.

Nathan: Right behind you Hales.

Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton all leave the apartment, leaving Brooke and Lucas to do as they please. ;)

----------------------------------

INSIDE OF NATHAN SCOTT'S BEDROOM

Nathan and Haley are sitting on Nathan's bed kissing lightly. Nathan has his hands running through Haley's hair and Haley has her hands on Nathan's face. Nathan pulls away slowly. He looks at Haley's face. God, no matter how many times he saw her she always looked so perfect to him. Wow, he loved her so much. He couldn't even find words to express his feelings about her. Being with her, it was like floating on a cloud, it was like heaven. Haley noticed that Nathan was kind of just staring at her with a dazed look on his face.

Haley: What?

Nathan: Huh? (Snaps out of his daze): Why are you just staring at me?

Nathan: (Smiles) Well, you're just so beautiful, I can't help it.

Haley: Aw, that's sweet. (Runs her hand through his hair.)

Nathan: (Clears throat) So I've been thinking.

Haley: This sounds important.

Nathan: Well, I've been thinking a little while is up.

Haley: Little while? Little while since what?

Nathan: Well, you said before that you wanted to wait a little while before we had sex again. You see I think a little while is up. (Smiles sexily at her.)

Haley: Oh do you? (Grinning)

Nathan: (Scooting closer to Haley and wrapping his arms around her.) Yeah, I do.

Haley: Hmm... I'll have to think about that. (Teases and smiles seductively.)

Nathan: Yeah, you um, think about it. ( Put's his hand on Haley's a and pulls her onto his lap. Then he pulls her face in towards his and kisses her with sheer passion. )

Haley: (Quick breathing) Is anyone home?

Nathan: (Quick breathing) No, my moms on a trip.

Haley: (Takes Nathan's face in her hands) Ok good. (Pulls his face in towards hers and kisses him hard.)

Nathan grins, taking this as a sign to proceed. He flips Haley over so she's laying beneath him and then begins to kiss her again. Slowly Nathan's hands reach up Haley's shirt and remove it and well we all know what happened next ;)


	29. I'M WITH THE WRONG GIRL!

Nathan, Lucas and Jake are all sitting on the bleachers at the rivercourt. Lucas and Jake both look kind of upset, while Nathan has a grin from ear to ear.

Nathan: So, how'd the rest of your night go last night Luke?

Lucas: Huh? Oh, it was ok. (Shrugs sheepishly)

Nathan: (Looks skeptically at Lucas) Um, ok. How about you Jake, how did your night go?

Jake: It was ok, nothing special.

Nathan: (Looking at both of his friends with a confused look on his face.) Well, my night was great!

Lucas and Jake: Oh, eww!

Nathan: What? It's not like you guys didn't do it too last night. (Smirking)

Lucas: I didn't.

Jake: Yeah, neither did I.

Nathan: What?

---------------------------------------------

Haley, Peyton and Brooke are walking around the mall. Haley is practically bouncing with glee, while Peyton and Brooke sort of trail behind her.

Peyton: So what are we doing here again?

Haley: We're shopping for dresses, seeing as the dance is tomorrow.

Brooke: Oh, yeah... The Dance... Right.

Haley: Brooke, when have you ever not been excited while shopping? What is wrong with you two?

The three girls collapse onto a bench and Haley stares questioningly at her friends.

Brooke: Lucas left right after you guys did last night.

Haley: What?

Brooke: Yep, said 'oh, I just remembered I have to do something. Bye Brooke' and then he left, out the door, gone.

Haley: Ok, that's weird. Did he seem upset?

Brooke: I don't know, I couldn't really read him. Any ways, why are you so down P.Sawyer?

Peyton: (Sigh) Um, Jake went home after your place.

Brooke: Oh, you mean he didn't come home with you?

Peyton: No, he said something about having to get home to Jenny and his parents.

Haley: (Raises an eyebrow) Well, I guess that's a valid reason for him to go.

Peyton: Yeah I guess, and then when I got home..oh never mind.

Brooke: No, what Peyton, you can always talk to me?

Peyton: No, I can't talk to you about this. Look lets just get shopping ok guys?

Haley: All right. Gosh, you guys are really bringing down my mood. (Stick her tongue out at her two friends, trying to cheer them up.)

Brooke: Well sooooorrrry. ( Links arms with Haley and the three of them walk off towards the shops.)

-----------------------

Nathan: Ok, what is wrong with you two?

Jake and Lucas: I'M WITH THE WRONG GIRL!

Jake and Lucas stare at each other in shock of what had just came out of there own mouths, let alone each others. Nathan's jaw dropped in shock and he looked back and forth from one of his friends to the other.

Wahoo don't you guys just love cliffys:-D Sorry, hopefully I won't leave you hanging too long.


	30. Cry me a River

Nathan looked skeptically at his to friends and spoke slowly and nervously to them.

Nathan: What do you mean by with the wrong girl?

Lucas turned and looked at Jake nervously.

Lucas: Jake, why don't you go first. I want to hear what you have to say before I say anything, ok?

Jake: (Sigh) Ok, first of all, I really do care for Peyton and I do love her, I'm just not, in love with her anymore. So while I was gone I met this girl. She lives about a 30 minutes drive away from Tree Hill and her name is Sarah. We hung out for a few days and sort of started something. When I left her, I said I had some unfinished business with someone else. As you can imagine she was pretty upset. I told her that I wanted to be with her, but I had to go end things with Peyton first. All in all I told her I'd be back for her.

Nathan: Wait, so you came back her yesterday to end things with Peyton? Do you know how she's been doing without you Jake? I'll tell you! She's been terrible! She's been spending her time wondering if you'll ever come back for her! And now, now you come back just to end it with her? I'm sorry Jake, but that is low, something I never expected from you...

Jake: This from the guy who made out with his wife's sister!

Nathan: Yes, but my heart still does and always will belong to Haley!

Lucas: Um, guys...

Nathan and Jake: WHAT!

Lucas: Look behind you.

Nathan and Jake turn around to see Haley, Brooke and Peyton staring at them.

Jake: How much of that did you guys hear?

Brooke: Pretty much all of Nathan's speech. What the hell is going on?

Peyton was staring at Jake. She looked pretty pale and kind of sick.

Peyton: I think, I'm gonna go...

Nathan: (Sigh) No, Peyton, I think you should stay...Brooke, you too.

Haley: (Trying to lighten the tension) Oh, I shouldn't stay then? (Laughs lightly)

Nathan: (Smiles timidly at Haley.) Of course you should stay.

Nathan extends an arm out so for Haley to come over to him. Haley goes over to him and lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arm around her.

Brooke: So, what what's going on.

Lucas: Brooke, I think you should sit down.

Brooke: Um... (worriedly) ok...

Brooke slowly sits down on the bleachers and Peyton comes over and sits down beside her best friend. Brooke puts her arm around Peyton, looking at her best friend sadly.

Jake: Peyton, this is going to hurt you, but I'm afraid I have to say it. I care for you. I really do, I love you, but... (sigh) I'm not in love with you. (Searching Peyton's eyes for some sort of emotion, but she's just staring back at him stone cold.) There's someone else.

Brooke is shaking her head at Jake and rubbing Peyton's back. Peyton slowly gets up.

Peyton: (To Brooke) I'm, I'm going to go home.

Brooke: Ok, I'll go with you.

Peyton walks away and Brooke begins to walk after her when Lucas calls out to her.

Lucas: Brooke, wait, come back.

Brooke slowly turns around and walks back to the bleachers. She stares at Lucas.

Brooke: Please tell what I'm about to hear isn't just like what Peyton just got crushed by.

Lucas: I'm sorry Brooke, but...

Brooke: Unbelievable.. (rolls eyes) What, did you meet someone else like Jake did.

Lucas: No... Brooke, I care for you so much and I always want to be there for you. I always want to be someone you can depend on and trust. But you have to know... I'd be lying to myself if I stayed with you, because, I'm still in love with Peyton.

Brooke's show anger and tears were welling up inside of them. Everyone else way staring at Lucas with shock. Haley pulled away from Nathan and went over to comfort Brooke. Nathan looked ready to punch Lucas and Jake both. Lucas looked pleadingly at Brooke.

Lucas: Brooke...

Brooke: I've got to go. Oh and Lucas, do me a favor, don't ever speak to me again!

Brooke stalks off angrily at a quick pace. Lucas calls after her.

Lucas: BROOKE!

Brooke just keeps on walking until she disappears from sight. Haley looks in the direction that Brooke left and then looks at her best friend, not knowing who to go comfort. Nathan comes over and puts his arm around Haley and whispers in her ear.

Nathan: Come on, lets go find Brooke and Peyton.

Haley nods slowly and looks sadly back at Lucas. Haley and Nathan walk away leaving Jake and Lucas alone at the river court, wondering if they had just made the biggest mistakes of their lives.


	31. The Tables Have Turned

**Hey guys here's an update :-D. I know it's short, but don't worry there will be more to come soon:) Enjoy!**

Nathan and Haley first go to Peyton's house. They don't bother knocking and just walk into Peyton's room. Peyton is sitting at her desk with a two pictures in front of her. Haley leans over Peyton's shoulder and glimpses at the two pictures. One of them in the "some times they come back picture" the other is the "and now we can have it picture". Haley speaks softly and it startles Peyton, because she was unaware of the fact that her friends had come in.

Haley: So, you know Lucas still has feelings for you? (Looking puzzled at the "and now we can have it" picture.)

Peyton: Yeah (sigh) Actually, he came here last night, after we all left the apartment and Jake said he had to go...

Nathan: WHAT? Peyton, you didn't...

Peyton: No, nothing happened, we just...talked..

Haley: So, you aren't crushed by Jake? I mean, you still love Luke, right?

Peyton: Of course I'm crushed by Jake, I was in love with him! But I've been holding on to the fact that I've still been in love with Lucas all along, even when I was with Jake. But it doesn't matter, Brooke's my best friend and the truth would crush her. I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship, not again.

Nathan: Well, maybe Brooke will understand.

Peyton: Would you understand if you and Haley separated and she started dating Tim?

Haley: (Makes a fake grossed out face and laugh) Now, you see, that I wouldn't even understand.

Nathan: Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's different, because me and Haley are married, plus her and Tim don't have a history. I'm really glad for that.

Nathan puts his arm around Haley, Haley smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

Haley: Look, Peyton, I love Brooke and I really don't want to see her hurt anymore, but you deserve to be happy too. Like I told you last year, I know what it's like to need Lucas in your life. He's my best friend and I care about him, I just want to see him happy too.

Peyton: Yeah, I guess. I should probably go talk to Brooke, shouldn't I?

Haley: You may want to give her some time first, I don't think she'll be too understand right now. Give her a day or two.

Peyton: Oh my god! I just realized the dance is in two days! Poor Brooke, she was looking forward to it so much and now since her and Lucas broke up, well she can't even go.

Nathan: I know someone she can go with.

Haley: (raises and eyebrow) Pardon, I thought you were taking me?

Nathan: (Laughs) Not me Hales, Mouth.

Peyton: (Eyes light up) That's a great idea! Mouth's a really great guy, plus he really cares about Brooke.

Haley: Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Lucas.

Peyton: Yeah, ok, I should probably find Jake anyway and tell him that I don't hate him.

Haley gives Peyton a hug and the three of them walk out from Peyton's house. When they get outside, standing in front of them is none other then, Chris Keller.


	32. It Was Dan!

Nathan was already two inches away from Chris with his fists clenched, ready to sock him. Chris took a few steps back away from Nathan.

Chris: Woah woah man, chill, I'm not hear for Haley. I'm just here to talk to Peyton.

Peyton looked confused and took a few steps back towards her house.

Chris: Hang on. I guess I owe you guys an explanation.

Haley: You think Chris? (Rolls her eyes)

Chris: Come on Haley, we were friends on the tour, can't we still be?

Haley: You've been following me around and trying to break Nathan and I up and now you wanna know if we can still be friends? (Scoff)

Chris: Okay. (Sigh) Here it is. When Nathan told me that he didn't want me practicing with you anymore I went to his house to beg him to change his mind. I really needed the money that he was paying me.

Haley: (Turns to Nathan) You were paying him?

Nathan grimances and nods. Haley looks a bit upset.

Chris: Don't get angry with him Haley, he was just doing it because he loves you and wanted to have the one thing your heart belongs to, music.

Haley: My heart doesn't belong to music Chris. I mean, yes I love music, but my heart belongs to Nathan, not music. All I need to have what my heart belongs to is Nathan.

Chris: Yes, well as sweet as that is, may I continue?

Haley: (Rolls eyes once more ) Go ahead Chris.

Chris: Ok, so when I got to Nathan's house, Dan was there. He said he'd pay me $500 to break you two up. I really need the money, so I decided to do it. I'm really sorry guys, but I'm telling you that now, I've decided not to go through with it, because I can tell you guys need each other.

Nathan: (Still clenching his fists ) So, Dan's behind this. God, I should have know!

Haley goes over to Nathan and rubs his shoulder. Then she puts her chin on his shoulder in a loving way. Nathan begins to get less tense.

Chris: So, do you guys forgive. ( Grins stupidly at them)

Haley: Well...

Nathan: Yeah we do.

Haley: (Looks at him) We do?

Nathan: Yeah, this isn't a matter of Chris Haley, this is about my..., Dan.

Haley: (Sigh) Yeah, I guess we forgive you Chris. So why are you here to see Peyton anyway?

Chris: Oh, yeah, Peyton your boyfriends going to dump you for another girl. You should beat him up.

Peyton: You mean how Jake already did dump me for another girl?

Chris: Aren't you pissed. Don't you wanna kill him?

Peyton: (Furrows her brow) No, not really. Why do you care? Better yet, how did you know?


	33. Brain Transplant

Chris: Sigh, the other girl, Sarah, well she's my little sister.

Nathan and Haley start laughing a little. Peyton just looks kind of shocked.

Peyton: Wait, so what. Jake not good enough for your sister? (Rolls eyes)

Chris: No, no, it's not that, it's just, well my sister's only 16. She's a softmore.

Haley: Haha, this from the guy who hits on high school girls.

Chris: No, wait, that's different.

Nathan: How so? (Raises brow)

Chris: Well, well. Ok, I dunno, but this is my sister!

Nathan: Well, Haley's my wife, but that didn't stop you from hitting on her, did it.

Chris: Look man, I thought we cleared that up.

Nathan: We did, I was just pointing it out. ( Wraps his arm around Haley.)

Chris: Yeah, well any ways, can we like go beat this guy up. I don't trust him with my baby sister.

Peyton: Look, Chris, Jake's a good guy.

Chris: Yeah, but did you sleep with him.

Peyton: (Skeptically) Yeah.

Chris: Well there you go, that's why I don't want him with my sister.

Peyton: Because he slept with me?

Chris: No, because he has experience!

Haley: (Laughing) I'm sorry, this is just funny coming from you Chris.

Chris: (Rolls his eyes) Thanks Haley.

Haley: Sorry, jeez. Why don't you just go talk to Jake. Tell him to be careful with your sister.

Chris: Can't I just tell him not to date her. I mean, she even wants to transfer to Tree Hill High now.

Nathan: He really like's your sister. He's not going to break up with her. Why don't you just go with Peyton and talk to Jake. Haley and I are going to go find Lucas.

Chris: Ok, fine.

Peyton: Let's go Keller.

Haley and Nathan walk off in one direction and Peyton and Chris in another.

-----------------------------

Haley knocks on Lucas's back door while Nathan stands behind her. Lucas opens up, he looks kind of upset.

Haley: Hey best friend, I came to cheer you up.

Lucas: (sigh) What'd you do, get Brooke a brain transplant to not hate me?

Haley: Um, no, but I may have gotten Peyton one...

Lucas: (His face lit up) Wait, she does have feelings for me too? Because last night she wouldn't tell me how she felt.

Haley: Yeah, but she doesn't want to hurt Brooke. You and Peyton should both talk to Brooke soon.

Lucas: Yeah, I know. I just, don't want to get a door slammed in my face.

Nathan: Maybe Peyton should talk to Brooke first.

Lucas: Good Idea. Ok, guys, well I need so time to think about what I'm going to say to Peyton and Brooke, but I'll catch you guys later, ok?

Haley: (Pretends to be hurt.) What Luke, kicking us out.

Lucas: Yeah I am. (Sticks out his tongue.)

Nathan: It's ok, I'd love some alone time with Haley right now any ways. (Winks at Haley)

Lucas: Ok, ew, just go. Please.

Haley: Fine with me.

Haley grabs Nathan's shirt collar and leads him out the door after her.


	34. Alls Well That Ends Well

Ok guys I think I'm going to end this fic. It's been wonderful to write and all the reviews from everyone have been so great. I'm just going to write this chapter and then an afterwards. I hope you all really enjoyed this fic, because I really enjoyed writing it for you. Keep your eyes open for my new fic, What If (A naley fic, of course :-D ) , I'll be putting it up pretty soon. :)

xoxo

Mariah

2 DAYS LATER

It was the night of the dance and everyone seemed to have a partner to go with. Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Peyton, Mouth and Brooke, and Jake and Sarah. Brooke was still somewhat angry at Lucas, but she was understanding for Peyton and they were as close as ever. Peyton had talked to Jake and told him she was happy for him and they were to remain good friends. Lucas had gone all out on confessing his love to Peyton by writing her a poem, reciting it by her window side and bringing her a huge bouquet of red roses as he asked her to the dance. Mouth had nervously ask Brooke to the dance the day before when he heard from Haley that Lucas and Brooke had broken up. Much to Mouth's surprise Brooke accepted and gave him a sweet little kiss as she said yes. While Chris was unhappy, he agreed to let Jake date his sister, not that him saying no would have stopped them anyway. Everything seemed to all fall in order for that night and now 20 minutes before the dance it was almost perfect.

Nathan was standing outside of the bathroom waiting for Haley to come out. He was grinning to himself.

Nathan: Come on Haley, we're going to be late. I'm sure you look fine. In fact, I'm sure you look beautiful, because you always look beautiful.

Haley: Thanks Nathan, but I still need 2 more minutes. I promise, just 2 more minutes. (Laughs lightly)

Nathan: Come on Haley, there's a surprise for you outside, hurry up.

The door opens and Nathan is stunned by the beauty he sees before him. Haley is wearing a black dress. The dress has spaghetti straps and goes down to just below Haley's knees. Her hair is curled just slightly so that it waves down her back in it's golden, blondish brown color. Her face had only the slightest bit of makeup on it, so that her natural beauty was really brought out. Haley smiled nervously as Nathan stared at her. He looked so gorgeous in his black tux. After about a minute of just staring at each other Nathan took the red rose corsage from his hand and slipped it onto Haley wrist.

Haley: Oh, thanks. (Smiling up at him)

Nathan: No problem, we should, um, get going.

Hm, cute, Haley thought to herself. Nathan was actually acting nervous around her.

Nathan put his hand on the small of Haley's back and led her out the door of the house. When they got outside Haley gasped in awe. There was a carriage with a driver in the front seat and two white horses hitched to the front.

Haley: Oh, Nathan.

Nathan: I wanted this night to be perfect Haley. This time we're going to do it right.

Haley: Oh.

Haley wraps her arms around Nathan's neck and kisses him passionately. Nathan cradles her in his arms for a few seconds and then takes her hand and leads her up to the carriage. Nathan first helps Haley up into the seat of the carriage and then gets up into it himself. As the carriage starts to move Haley lays her head on Nathan's shoulder and gazes up at him, kissing his cheek lightly.

Haley: I love you Nathan.

Nathan looks down at her.

Nathan: I love you to Haley.

Intertwines his fingers with hers of their left hands.

Nathan: Always..

Haley: (Smiles) And Forever.

Nathan leans down and kisses her sweetly.

--------------------------------

Nathan and Haley arrive at the dance just on time, when they get there they immediately run into Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton: Haley, you look gorgeous.

Haley: (Blushing slightly) Thanks Peyton, you look great too.

Peyton: Thanks, Brooke gave me this dress. (Smiles)

Lucas: So, Nathan, care if my first dance goes to my beloved best friend?

Nathan: No, that's ok. I guess that means my first dance goes to...

Brooke: Me.

Brooke, Mouth, Jake and Sarah, all appear behind them.

Nathan: (Laughing slightly) Ok, my first dance goes to Brooke.

Jake: Peyton, would you care to be my first dance?

Peyton: I'd love to Jake. (Smiles at him)

Sarah: (Looks at Mouth) Guess that means my first dance goes to you.

Mouth: (Extends his hand) I'd be honored.

They all go out to the dance floor and begin dancing as the song begins.

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we gonna be when we turn 25_

_Keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking thing always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging cause' we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now, cause we don't have another day_

_Cause' we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_Memories fading like a film without sound_

_And I Keep think bout' that night in June_

_We didn't know much of love, but it came too soon_

_And it was me and you and well we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone _

_And we would get so excited_

_And we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves saying life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_So if we get the big jobs _

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little Brainy Bradley be a stockbroker man_

_Will we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan_

_Keep thinking that it's not good bye_

_Keep on thinking it's our time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Yeah yeah_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Yeah yeah_

_We will still be _

_Friends forever_

_Well we think about tomorrow like we think about now_

_Can we survive it out there_

_Can we make it some how_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's our time to fly_

_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever..._

Through out the whole night they all continue to dance and just enjoy their night together. They dance in a group for some of the time, but mostly Nathan and Haley just end up dancing together. They just enjoyed being in each others arms as the songs mesmerized them. Both of them just thinking of how it should always be just like this, both of them just being in each others arms forever. When it was finally the last dance, it was a slow one and Haley was in Nathan's arms once again. As the song starts Nathan leans down and kisses Haley.

Nathan: I love you Haley.

Haley: (Smiles sweetly at him) I love you too, and I know nothings ever going to come between us ever again.

Nathan: I'll always be there for you Haley, always, and forever.


	35. Afterwards

**_6 Months Later_**

Haley leans over in the bed and kisses Nathan. They are in a small bedroom filled with a double bed, 2 dressers and a desk by the window.

Nathan: Mmm.. Good morning

Haley: Guess what?

Nathan: What, is it time to get up Hales? (Speaks sarcastically)

Haley: Yep, it's totally our first day of college classes! (Really excited, then her voice changes to a more seductive one) So, how'd you enjoy your first night in our new college dorm together?

Nathan: Mmm (Looks at Haley sexily) Well, last night wasn't bad.

Haley: Good.

Haley leans over, kisses Nathan and then jumps up.

Haley: Come on, lets get dressed and then go awaken the people in the rooms next door and beside us.

Nathan: Hmm, which ones are you going to wake up?

Haley: Why, the ones next door of course. (Smiles) Now get up! (Stick her tongue out at Nathan)

Nathan: (Pretending to be annoyed) Fine, fine.

Nathan gets up out of the bed and wraps his arms around Haley. Looking down at her he speaks.

Nathan: Happy?

Haley: Yes, very.

Squirms out of Nathan's arms and goes over to the dresser. A couple minutes later she pulls out some clothes for herself. Then she goes over to the other dresser, gets out some clothes and tosses them to Nathan.

Nathan: (Little boyish voice) What, are you dressing me for my first day of school?

Haley: Yes, now get dressed mister!

Nathan laughs and he puts his clothes on. As he's putting on his clothes, Haley's already dressed and begins to walk out of the room.

Haley: All right, I'm going to go awaken our roomies next door. Meet me in the common room when you're done.

Nathan: All right.

Haley goes out of their room, into the common and then knocks on the door beside theirs. A sleepy looking Peyton opens the door, while yawning.

Peyton: Oh, hey Haley, excited about classes are we?

Haley: Um, yes! Now go get Br...

Brooke pops up behind Peyton, fully dressed and looking entergetic as ever.

Brooke: Why hello Tutorwife. My god, could you and Nathan have been any louder last night.

Haley hits Brooke lightly as she's turning red from embarrasment.

Haley: Shut up.

Brooke: What, just saying.

Haley: Ok, anyways you guys almost ready. I wanna actually get food before my first class.

Peyton: Yeah, just give me a sec.

Peyton dissapears into the back of the room.

Brooke: Hey, while P. Sawyer's getting ready lets go wake up the guys across the common room.

Haley: Ok, if Nathan hasn't woken them up already. (Yells to Peyton) We're going to the guys room, meet you there ok.

Peyton: (Yells back) K.

Brooke and Haley walk across the common room to find Nathan just about to knock on the door.

Nathan: Damn, you guys are to fast in the morning.

Haley: Oh Nathan, don't be silly, you can be fast in the morning. (Winks at him)

Brooke: Ok, please don't have an encore of last night right now.

Nathan: (Looks innocently) Last Night? Hmm?

Brooke: Anyways, I'm gonna knock.

Brooke knocks on the door and it's opened by a fully dressed Mouth and Lucas standing behind him in just boxers. Brooke kisses Mouth and whispers good morning to him.

Mouth: Hey guys. Anyone as excited as me about classes?

Nathan: Haley is.

Haley: Yes I am. (Looks at Lucas) Luke, go put some clothes on.

Lucas: Yeah, yeah, I will. Where's Peyton?

Just as Lucas speaks Peyton appears behind Haley. She walks over to Lucas and kisses him.

Peyton: (Whispering) You know, if it were up to me you wouldn't have to put any clothes on.

Haley: Ok, ew Peyton. Anyways, Luke's gotta go get dressed so we can go eat.

Lucas: (Groans) Fine, be right back.

Lucas goes off into the back of the room. A couple minutes he comes back out and the whole gang begins to walk out to the dinning hall together.

Brooke: So guys, I've been thinking, and I know I've said this a million times, but how cool is it that we all ended up at NYU together?

Peyton: Yeah, too bad Jake decided to go to UNC instead.

Lucas: Well, he wanted to stay near his girlfriend. We can't blame him for wanting that. (Puts his arm around Peyton.)

Peyton: Yeah, that is understandable, isn't it?

Everyone: Yeah

The guys all put their arms around the girls and they walk off to the dinning hall together. Happy as ever.


End file.
